To Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi encuentra a una joven misteriosa en el río, quien ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. Él le ayudará a redescubrir su pasado, el cual es mucho más oscuro de lo que ambos pensaban... Genzo x Lily.
1. Un dulce comienzo

**TO SWEET BEGINNINGS AND BITTER ENDINGS.**

**Capítulo 1. El encuentro.**

_**Hamburgo, Alemania.**_

Era una mañana como cualquiera del mes de febrero. Genzo Wakabayashi estaba en la última vuelta del recorrido que formaba parte del calentamiento de esa mañana. Aunque le gustaba recorrer toda la ciudad, su parte favorita era cuando corría cerca del Elba. Cosa curiosa: su amigo, Herman Kaltz, lo acompañaba ese día; normalmente éste se quedaba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo, pues no le apetecía mucho correr de un lado a otro de la ciudad.

Pues bien, era una mañana particularmente fría, pero tranquila y agradable. Kaltz pronto empezó a dar muestras de cansancio:

Wakabayashi-san, hay que descansar un poco.

¿Tan pronto te cansas amigo?

¡Uff! Bien sabes que no aguanto tu ritmo.

Está bien. Yo iré hasta el río, tú descansa mientras tanto.

Wakabayashi llegó a una pequeña colina que se alzaba sobre la ribera del Elba; desde allí observó el río, que estaba particularmente caudaloso a últimas fechas y formaba pequeños remolinos al azotar los juncos que crecían en la ribera... pero, ¿eran eso juncos? Genzo observó con más atención: había algo allí abajo, era un bulto... un animal, tal vez... no, era algo más grande... era...

¡Kaltz!

¿Qué ocurre Wakabayashi-san?

¡Hay alguien en el río! ¡Ve a buscar ayuda!

Genzo bajó con rapidez la colina y llegó a la ribera; se quitó la chamarra de su traje deportivo y sin dudarlo entró al agua y se acercó a donde estaba el bulto entre los juncos. Lo primero que distinguió fue una larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro. Al tomar el cuerpo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, de unos 20 años de edad, y sí, aún estaba con vida, pero inconsciente. Llevaba puesto únicamente un bóxer y un top, y tenía colgado al cuello un dije de plata con un caduceo grabado. Wakabayashi la sacó del agua y le puso su chamarra. Al subir la colina con la chica entre sus brazos, vio a Kaltz que venía con un par de personas: el Dr. Stein y su asistente.

¿Qué ocurrió, Wakabayashi? ¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó inmediatamente el Dr. Stein al ver a la chica.

No lo sé. La encontré a la orilla del río; aún está con vida, pero está muy fría.

Hay que llevarla de inmediato a la clínica. Y habrá que avisar a la policía sobre un posible intento de homicidio.

Ya en el hospital, mientras el Dr. Stein y su asistente aplicaban sus conocimientos médicos para ayudar a la joven, Wakabayashi y Kaltz daban parte de lo ocurrido a un detective.

Vaya que es extraño. No se ha reportado la desaparición o el secuestro de ninguna chica estos días.

Tal vez aún no se han percatado de su ausencia.

Es probable. De cualquier manera pasaré el reporte, por supuesto. Mientras tanto, ¿quién se hará cargo de ella?

Eso no es problema, yo la cuidaré.- afirmó Genzo.

Muy bien, si llegamos a saber algo, les avisaremos.

El joven detective se marchó al mismo tiempo que el Dr. Stein salía del cuarto de exploración.

¿Cómo está?.- preguntaron Wakabayashi y Kaltz al mismo tiempo.

Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y varias marcas en el cuello, como si alguien hubiese intentado estrangularla. Aun así, sus heridas no son graves, espero que despierte en las próximas horas. ¿Tienen ya alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

Ninguna.- respondió Kaltz.

Wakabayashi cavilaba: "¿quién habría querido matar a esta joven? Es casi una niña". En ese momento, la asistente del Dr. Stein salía del cuarto de exploración.

La joven está despertando, Dr. Stein.

¡Ah! Vamos a ver si puede darnos alguna información. Pero no hay que molestarla mucho, aún está muy débil.

La joven, en efecto, estaba despertando. Se revolvía inquieta y al poco tiempo abrió los ojos, que eran del color del chocolate derretido. Inmediatamente se sobresaltó al verse en un lugar extraño; Genzo intentó acercarse, pero la chica, con una agilidad asombrosa, saltó de la cama y rodó por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente y llegando hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Sin embargo, era evidente que aún se encontraba débil, pues no tardó en desvanecerse. Wakabayashi llegó hasta ella e intentó tomarla entre sus brazos; la joven temblaba, pero levantó su mirada; Genzo se sorprendió: no había temor en esos hermosos ojos, sino una feroz determinación.

Tranquila, somos amigos, queremos ayudarte. Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi y te encontré inconsciente en el Elba. Queremos saber qué fue lo que te pasó.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó decir algo, pero era evidente que le costaba trabajo hablar, pues se llevó una mano a la garganta haciendo muecas de dolor.

¿Te duele mucho?

Debieron lastimarle la laringe cuando intentaron estrangularla.- observó el Dr. Stein.- no podrá hablar mientras no sanen sus lesiones.

Hummm, ¿y cómo podrá comunicarse?.- preguntó Kaltz.

Muy simple: aquí hay un bolígrafo y papel. Supongo que sabe escribir.- respondió la asistente.

Mientras tanto, Genzo ya había llevado a la chica de vuelta a la cama. Le entregaron la pluma y el papel. Lo primero que ella escribió fue: "¿En donde estoy? ¿_Y qué hacía yo en el Elba_?".

Estás en Hamburgo, en Alemania.- respondió Genzo.- ¿no recuerdas qué era lo que estabas haciendo? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica tardó un poco en contestar... "yo... no recuerdo mi nombre... no recuerdo quién soy... no recuerdo nada..."

Amnesia.- diagnosticó el Dr. Stein.- a causa del golpe. Espero que solo sea temporal. Habrá que esperar el resultado de la tomografía para descartar secuelas. Por lo pronto será mejor que la dejemos descansar.

Kaltz, el Dr. Stein y su asistente salieron de la habitación. Wakabayashi se sentó en la cama. "No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti", le dijo a la afligida joven. Ella lo miró con la gratitud y la esperanza reflejada en los ojos. Él, inconscientemente, le acarició una mejilla con los dedos. De pronto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

Irás a vivir conmigo mientras descubrimos quién eres. No puedes quedarte aquí mucho tiempo. Y tendremos que comprarte ropa. Y buscar una excusa válida para justificar tu presencia y... .- se detuvo al ver que la joven lo miraba.- debemos ponerte un nombre, mientras recuerdas el verdadero... ¿me permites sugerir uno?.- ella asintió.- podríamos llamarte _Yuri _.

Ella sonrió. Era evidente que le encantaba.

**Notas:**

Vara delgada, lisa y cilíndrica, rodeada de 2 culebras, atributo de Mercurio. Símbolo de la Medicina.

Azucena, en japonés (o eso tengo entendido que significa).


	2. La Promesa

**Capítulo 2. La promesa.**

Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraba en un café en compañía de sus amigos Sanae y Ozhora Tsubasa, quienes habían viajado desde Barcelona para visitar a su viejo amigo y verlo jugar.

Así que, ¿encontraste a una joven en el río la cual no recuerda nada acerca de quién es o de qué hace aquí?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- ¿Nadie ha preguntado aún por ella?

No. Es extraño, pareciera que salió de la nada. Nadie la conoce y ningún hotel de la ciudad ha reportado la desaparición de ninguno de sus huéspedes.

Supongo que no tienen ni idea de qué país provenga.- dijo Sanae.

No. Aunque por sus rasgos sospechamos que proviene de algún lugar de América Latina. Van a pasar un reporte a las embajadas de esos países. Sin embargo... hay algo curioso, ella habla varios idiomas, el Dr. Stein me dijo que, aparte del inglés, habla también alemán, francés y español.

Tal vez es una intérprete, en estos días se está celebrando una cumbre de las Naciones Unidas, ¿no?

Mmmm sí, podría ser. ¿Me disculpan? Debo ir al hospital a ver como está mi nueva amiga.

Vamos contigo.

Al llegar a la clínica, Rina, la asistente del Dr. Stein, "platicaba" animadamente con Yuri, quien parecía encontrarse mucho mejor. Aunque en realidad solo Rina hablaba, mientras Yuri asentía con la cabeza y hacía gestos con las manos.

¡Ah! Justo estábamos hablando de ti, Wakabayashi-kun.

¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué ha dicho el Dr. Stein?

La tomografía y los estudios salieron normales. El neurólogo dice que hay muchas probabilidades de que ella recupere la memoria. El Dr. Stein piensa que mañana pueden darla de alta, si no se presentan nuevas complicaciones.

¡Genial! Yuri, quiero presentarte a dos amigos míos: Ozhora Tsubasa y su esposa Sanae.

¡Hola, como estás!

¡Gusto en conocerte!

Ella les tendió cortésmente la mano y sonrió. Después les dijo, en lenguaje de mano, que estaba encantada de conocerlos.

Muy bien, si mañana te dan de alta habrá que comprarte ropa nueva.- Dijo Genzo.- Tal vez todavía alcance las boutiques abiertas.

¿Qué? ¿_Tú_ vas a comprarle ropa?.- Preguntó Rina.- No te ofendas, pero no sabes nada sobre la moda femenina, andas todo el tiempo pensando en el sóccer. Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de eso.

Claro, claro, será mejor que una mujer se encargue de estas cosas.

O dos.- terció Sanae.- deseo ayudar.

Sin embargo, Yuri se veía preocupada. ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Genzo. Ella lo miró unos instantes y en seguida "le dijo" (no olvidemos que se comunica con lenguaje de mano): ¿dónde voy a vivir?

Ya te lo había dicho, vivirás en mi departamento. Es bastante amplio para los dos.

Por única respuesta, Yuri sonrió. Y pareciera que con esa sonrisa el sol mismo hubiese entrado en la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Genzo Wakabayashi y Herman Kaltz se dirigían al hotel donde se estaban hospedando Sanae y Tsubasa. Esa mañana, Sanae había recogido a Yuri del hospital, ya que Genzo había tenido entrenamiento y no podía salir antes de tiempo. Wakabayashi llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

¡Vaya que te interesa esta chica! Hacía mucho tiempo que no le regalabas flores a nadie.- le comentó Kaltz.

Vamos, solo quiero hacerla sentir mejor. Debe ser terrible no recordar quién eres.

Claro amigo. Si tú lo dices.

Entraron al vestíbulo del hotel. Tsubasa ya estaba allí, esperándolos.

Las muchachas bajarán en unos momentos, aún están arreglando a Yuri. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre su identidad?

Ninguna hasta ahora. Me parece que ahora van a buscarla entre la gente que ha entrado al país en las últimas...

Wakabayashi se interrumpió a media frase. En lo alto de la escalera de roble que conducía al primer piso estaba parada una joven sorprendentemente bella. Se trataba de Yuri, pero era increíble el cambio que la ropa nueva había operado en ella. Llevaba un suéter azul marino de cuello de tortuga con una falda a cuadros azules, medias altas azul marino y una bufanda turquesa alrededor del cuello. Su hermoso cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Ella comenzó a bajar la escalera, con el aire inconfundible de una modelo. Se notaba a la distancia que los elegantes movimientos eran algo natural en ella. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, Genzo le tendió el ramo de rosas. Ella se ruborizó.

Me alegra que ya estés mejor.- dijo él, sonriéndole.

Ejem, no quiero interrumpir pero, ¿no piensas invitarla a cenar? No come aire, ¿sabes?.- dijo Sanae.

Con una carcajada general, decidieron ir todos juntos a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Yuri, sin embargo, se quedó parada al final de la escalinata, aún dubitativa.

¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Genzo. Ella le contestó que tenía un poco de temor por encontrarse sola, en un país desconocido, rodeada de gente extraña y sin poder hablar ni recordar nada sobre ella misma.

No debes preocuparte. Te prometo que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo para apoyarte, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a descubrir tu identidad.

"_¿Me lo prometes?_.- preguntó ella.

Sí. Es una promesa.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa del corazón.

**NOTAS:**

Lenguaje que usan los sordomudos, no sé como lo conozcan ustedes. Imagínense que todos los personajes saben ese idioma.


	3. La Voz

**Capítulo 3. La voz.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Yuri había hecho acto de presencia. El Dr. Stein consiguió hacerla pasar por una de sus nuevas asistentes. Les explicó a todos que ella había contraído una laringitis debido al cambio drástico de clima, y aunque ya estaba mejorando, su garganta aún debía guardar reposo. Rina la había puesto al tanto de lo básico y aún más, ya que Yuri demostró poseer una inteligencia asombrosa. "Esta chica podría aventarse fácilmente la carrera de medicina en 3 años", solía decir. Y no era para menos, en el poco tiempo que llevaba como asistente había conseguido que el Dr. Stein la considerara ya indispensable. Hasta él mismo se preguntaba cómo había podido llevar a cabo su trabajo hasta entonces sin su eficaz ayuda.

Y otra cosa: Yuri era extremadamente dulce. Siempre los trataba a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada llena de bondad. Solían decir que bastaba con que ella sonriera para que el dolor y la molestia de los golpes desapareciera.

Wakabayashi, por su parte, se había conseguido una compañera de planta. Iban juntos a todas partes. A Yuri le encantaba levantarse con el alba y salir a correr con él por toda la ciudad. Cada vez que pasaban cerca del río, ella se mostraba un poco inquieta, pero fuera de eso, no daba señales de recordar gran cosa.

Lo más extraño era que, en efecto, _ella parecía haber salido de la nada_, nadie sabía de ella en las embajadas y en los registros de las fronteras no aparecía por ninguna parte. "Lo más probable es que haya entrado de contrabando al país".- decía el detective que seguía su caso.- "No hay otra explicación. Podría asegurar que la secuestraron y sus captores la arrojaron al Elba pensando que estaba muerta". Sin saber muy bien el por qué, la sangre de Genzo hervía de rabia al imaginar la escena, pero al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento nuevo y diferente surgía en él: el deseo de cuidar de ella y de no permitir que nadie volviera a lastimarla nunca. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir la promesa que le hizo.

Pues bien, esa mañana Yuri había decidido observar el entrenamiento del equipo, en vista de que había terminado temprano sus obligaciones. Wakabayashi la observaba de vez en cuando; se dio cuenta de que ella hacía varias anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba consigo. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, él se acercó a ver qué era lo que ella había estado escribiendo.

¿Me permites verlo?.- preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros y le tendió el cuaderno.- ¡Vaya! Tienes muy buena percepción del juego... y estos esquemas que hiciste... son muy astutos, jugadas maestras... ¿me permitirías mostrárselos al entrenador? Podrían sernos muy útiles.- ella asintió, al fin y al cabo para eso los había hecho.

El entrenador se asombró de las anotaciones que había realizado Yuri; estaban hechas a la perfección. "¡Caramba!".- exclamó.- "Esta chica es muy observadora. Y extremadamente inteligente. No es una persona común". "Lo sé".- respondió Genzo.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y aunque su garganta ya no estaba tan inflamada, Yuri aún seguía sin pronunciar palabra. El neurólogo que la atendía estaba considerando seriamente en tomarle una resonancia, pues pensaba que ella podría haber sufrido una lesión más seria de lo que había pensado. Wakabayashi estaba preocupado. Él tenía la esperanza de que en poco tiempo Yuri recuperaría su voz. Aunque, a pesar de eso, comunicarse con ella no resultaba tan difícil como podría esperarse. Era curioso, pero Genzo empezaba a comprender por qué Rina hablaba tanto con ella. Yuri tenía el maravilloso don de saber escuchar a las personas. No hacía falta que ella dijese algo, bastaba con que asintiera con la cabeza o realizara algún gesto. Él había adquirido la costumbre de hablar con ella todas las tardes, mientras tomaban una buena taza de café. Kaltz constantemente le decía a Wakabayashi que estaba empezando a enamorarse, supuestamente "en broma", pero él, invariablemente, lo negaba.

Al día siguiente, llovio toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. A pesar de eso, Wakabayashi se rehusó a dejar de entrenar, así que, al llegar a su departamento, estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Yuri había estado presente durante el entrenamiento bajo la protección de un paraguas, el cual Genzo se negó a compartir en el camino de regreso por temor a que ella se enfermara y lastimara aún más su garganta.

Por la noche, Wakabayashi empezó a sentir molestias. "Pareciera que voy a enfermarme".- dijo. Yuri le lanzó una mirada de reproche, como queriendo decir: "eso te pasa por entrenar bajo la lluvia". Él le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, se tomaría un par de antigripales y se iría a dormir.

Sin embargo, en la madrugada las cosas empeoraron. Genzo comenzó a delirar a causa de la fiebre. Se revolvía inquieto mientras se sentía caer en un profundo abismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando pensó que no podía sentirse peor, una mano fresca se colocó sobre su frente y una hermosa voz comenzó a entonar una melodía. Conforme la canción se escuchaba más fuerte, él comenzó a sentirse mejor. La canción terminó. Genzo abrió los ojos. Yuri estaba allí, a un lado de su cama, colocándole paños húmedos en la frente. Él intentó preguntarle si sabía quién había estado cantando, pero ya desde antes sabía cuál sería la respuesta...

- Shhh.- dijo ella.- debes descansar. La fiebre ya está cediendo pero necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

Lo sabía. Sabía que había sido ella. Ésa era la dulce voz que tanto había deseado oír.


	4. El Sueño

**Capítulo 4. El sueño.**

Yuri había recuperado su voz, pero aún no recuperaba sus recuerdos. El neurólogo y el Dr. Stein estaban de acuerdo en algo: no iba a ser fácil que ella recuperara la memoria. "El problema es", decían, "que no tenemos ni la más mínima ni remota idea de quién es, así que nos resulta difícil ayudar, pues si tuviésemos alguna pista, podríamos mostrarle objetos o situaciones que se relacionaran directamente con su vida y de esa manera hacerla recordar". La única pista real que tenían era el dije que ella llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron. Al reverso del mismo estaban grabadas las letras "LD" y unos números: 29/07/81. Yuri suponía que las letras eran iniciales (tal vez las de su nombre verdadero) y los números una fecha (probablemente la de su nacimiento). Si esto era correcto, ella tendría poco más de 22 años. Desgraciadamente, esa inscripción no le decía nada más.

Al detective Von Tornitz empezaba a parecerle sospechosa la situación.

No es normal que una chica aparezca en el río, sin identidad, sin pasado, sin recuerdos.- le decía constantemente a Genzo cada vez que se reunían.- antes no había sospechado, pero ahora que he descubierto que nadie sabe nada de ella, me parece de lo más extraño.

No comparto sus sospechas.- le contestaba Wakabayashi.- estoy seguro de que ella es una chica inocente, víctima de alguna banda de secuestradores.

De todos modos deberías andarte con cuidado.

Yuri, por su parte, se sentía perdida. A pesar de que le encantaba ser la asistente del Dr. Stein y le fascinaba poder asistir a todos los entrenamientos del Hamburgo, se sentía como una intrusa. Ella sabía que esa vida no le pertenecía. Y lo peor no era eso: ni siquiera sabía qué vida en realidad era la suya. No podía recordarlo, por más que lo intentara. El neurólogo le había dicho que probablemente empezara a soñar con su vida anterior, y tal vez así empezara a recordar. Pero, hasta la fecha, ella no había tenido ningún sueño. Yuri sabía muy bien que si no fuera por el joven que la rescató del río, ella se habría marchado de esa ciudad en busca de su pasado.

El joven que la rescató del río. Y que la llevó a vivir con él, a pesar de ser ella una perfecta extraña. Genzo Wakabayashi. El portero del equipo de Hamburgo. Toda una estrella del sóccer. Él la había cuidado desde el primer momento. La había aceptado como su compañera, y más que eso, la había aceptado como _su amiga_. Le había dado su plena confianza. Yuri no deseaba defraudarlo, aunque se pasara el resto de su vida sin recordar jamás su verdadera identidad. Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era ese extraño y maravilloso sentimiento que surgía en su interior cada vez que su mente volaba hacia él. Pero sí sabía que era un sentimiento prohibido.

Al Dr. Stein se le había ocurrido una idea: llevar a Yuri al lugar de los hechos. El río era el único lugar donde ella podría recordar. Genzo no estaba muy convencido, temía que el trauma fuese demasiado fuerte.

Por eso debes llevarla tú, Yuri te tiene muchísima confianza.- le dijo el doctor. Wakabayashi no dijo nada, pero sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, ella le tenía mucha confianza, era evidente que estaba segura de que él cumpliría su promesa.

Está bien. Mañana la llevaré al lugar donde la encontré.

Al día siguiente, Genzo le explicó a Yuri la estrategia del Dr. Stein. Ella se mostró un poco dudosa, pero aceptó; al fin y al cabo, no tenían un plan mejor. Decidieron saltarse el resto del recorrido rutinario y se dirigieron directamente hacia el río. Genzo la condujo hacia la colina donde la había visto por primera vez.

Mira, allí es donde te encontré.- dijo al tiempo que señalaba el lugar exacto donde ella había estado.

Ella no dijo nada por unos instantes; se limitó a observar el río con cierta melancolía.

Ojalá pudiera recordar algo.- murmuró.

No te presiones, esto llevará su tiempo. Recuerda lo que dijo el neurólogo. Además, es muy probable que haya alguien buscándote en algún sitio. Tarde o temprano te encontrarán. Ya lo verás.

Pero... ¿y si eso no es verdad? ¿Qué tal si no hay nadie buscándome? ¿Qué tal si a nadie le importo? ¿Qué tal si en realidad lo que querían era deshacerse de mí?

En este punto, la voz de Yuri se quebró. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella hizo todo lo posible para no derramarlas. Genzo se le acercó y la tomo de los hombros.

Ésas son tonterías. Nadie en su sano juicio querría deshacerse de una mujer como tú. Yo no conozco a la otra Yuri, pero ésta es maravillosa. Estoy seguro que la otra también lo es. Ánimo, no pierdas la esperanza.

Al oír estas palabras, ella lo abrazó. Él se sorprendió, pero sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer: la tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. "Todo saldrá bien; yo estaré contigo...".

Por la noche, nuevamente estaba lloviendo. Wakabayashi y Kaltz debían asistir a una reunión "especial" del equipo.

Psssss, ¡vaya manera de hacernos perder el tiempo! Como si no supiéramos que es pura publicidad.- dijo Kaltz.

Yuri se negó a asistir pretextando que se sentía muy cansada y que a final de cuentas, ella no tenía nada que hacer allí. La verdad era que desde esa mañana se sentía más extraña de lo habitual. Más fuera de lugar ("jujuju, un término muy apropiado", pensó con cierta amargura). Genzo, que últimamente se había vuelto muy perceptivo para los cambios de humor de Yuri, le preguntó preocupado si algo andaba mal.

No te preocupes.- le contestó ella.- es solo que ayer me desvelé terminando un reporte para el Dr. Stein, eso es todo.

Tal vez no debería ir.- dijo Genzo.

No digas tonterías, eres el SGGK, el mejor portero de Alemania; y me atrevería a decir que el mejor del mundo; todos van a estar esperando por ti.- contestó ella.- vamos, váyanse ya que se les hace tarde.

Wakabayashi aceptó, aunque con ciertas dudas aún: "cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme". Ella le contestó que todo estaría bien, que no iban a irse 5 años sino solo 5 horas. Los despidió desde la puerta mandándoles un beso pícaro.

En cuanto ellos se fueron, Yuri se despojó de la falsa alegría con que los había despedido. "Eres una intrusa", se dijo a sí misma, "no perteneces a este lugar, nunca lo has hecho". Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. "Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo... lo que fuera...". Se acostó en el sillón de la sala, con el propósito de derramar todas sus lágrimas. La verdad es que no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Mucho menos Wakabayashi.

La lluvia arreció hasta convertirse en tormenta. El cielo estaba surcado por relámpagos que hacían parecer tétrica a la hermosa ciudad de Hamburgo. Eran ya las 2 de la mañana; Wakabayashi y Kaltz salían de la reunión, la cual se había prolongado más de lo que se tenía planeado.

Yo no sé por qué nos mandaron llamar a todos. Los periodistas solo estaban interesados en ti, mejor hubieras convocado a una rueda de prensa.- le dijo Kaltz a Wakabayashi.

Lo siento amigo, no es culpa mía. Díselo al presidente del equipo.- le dijo él.

En ese momento, Kaltz vio una silueta conocida caminando por la calle como si tal cosa, como sino fueran las 2 de la mañana y no hubiera un aguacero cayéndoles encima.

Wakabayashi-san, ¿ésa no es Yuri?.- le preguntó. Genzo se sobresaltó: Kaltz tenía razón, hubiera reconocido esa cabellera en cualquier parte del mundo.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Y a esta hora? ¿Y con esta tormenta? Espera aquí amigo, voy tras ella.- dicho esto, Wakabayashi salió detrás de la chica.

¡Espera, Wakabayashi-san!.- gritó Kaltz, pero Genzo no lo escuchó. Su mente estaba fija en la joven que caminaba a varios metros por delante de él.

Yuri no lo sabía, pero ella esta soñando. En algún momento se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala y al poco rato, aún dormida, se levantó y salió a la calle. Se dirigía al río. Pero tampoco lo sabía. De lo único que estaba consciente era que se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso: un enorme prado cubierto de reluciente pasto y bellas flores. Había mucha gente alrededor de ella: hombres, mujeres y niños que comían, reían y jugaban. Un día de campo. Y todos la saludaban al pasar. Yuri les sonreía, como si esas gentes siempre hubieran formado parte de su vida. Llegó hasta un pequeño promontorio que se alzaba sobre un lago. Desde el agua había un grupo de jóvenes que le gritaban que se reuniera con ellos. "¡Salta! ¡Salta!", clamaban. Uno de ellos gritaba un nombre... _su nombre_... pero en ese momento, el promontorio parecía alzarse más y más, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y las voces que le gritaban comenzaron a cambiar, y no solo las voces, la gente también... se convirtieron en seres horribles que le hacían muecas y gestos con las manos. Yuri se dio la media vuelta e intentó alejarse, pero esos seres horribles también estaban detrás de ella, la tenían rodeada. Yuri se alejó lo más que pudo de esas personas, hasta llegar al borde del promontorio. "¡Salta, salta!" seguían gritando las voces, cada vez con más fuerza. "¡Noooooo, déjenme en paz!" chillaba ella, pero uno de los seres se acercó a ella, la sujetó e intentó arrojarla al agua. Ella forcejeba, gritaba, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas...

¡Yuri! ¡YURI! ¡Vamos, despierta! Soy Genzo, tranquilízate por favor.

Ella se sobresaltó. Estaban en lo alto de la colina a donde Wakabayashi la había llevado el día anterior. Genzo la tenía entre sus brazos, y todo parecía indicar que él quería evitar que ella se arrojara al río.

Parece que eres sonámbula. Estabas caminando dormida como si tal cosa. No sé que habrás estado soñando, pero se notaba que deseabas lanzarte al agua... .- pero él no pudo continuar la frase por que ella súbitamente lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estás temblando! ¡Dime que te ocurre por favor!.- le preguntó Wakabayashi, sumamente preocupado al notar lo desesperada que ella estaba.

¡Ay, Gen! A sido horrible... ¡ellos quieren acabar conmigo! ¡Quieren deshacerse de mí!.- le contestó ella entre francos sollozos de terror. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

Eso no lo permitiré. Nunca. Jamás voy a dejar que nadie te lastime. Yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte... para siempre.- le dijo mientras sentía como las lágrimas de ella mojaban aún más su pecho.

Y allí se quedaron los dos, fuertemente abrazados, bajo la fría lluvia de febrero...


	5. Los Otros

**Capítulo 5. Los otros.**

_Munich, Alemania._

Por fin, Yuri había comenzado a tener sueños sobre su vida anterior. Bueno, en realidad eran pesadillas, pero algo es algo. Sin embargo, esto no hacía muy feliz a la susodicha, pues se despertaba constantemente a mitad de la noche, temblando de miedo y empapada en sudor. El sueño seguía siendo el mismo que casi hizo que ella se lanzara al Elba, solo que empezaba a tener ligeras variaciones: ya casi no soñaba con el día de campo y los seres horripilantes se acercaban cada vez más: tarde o temprano lograrían el propósito de acabar con ella. En este punto, su subconsciente luchaba por despertar, pero a Yuri le costaba cada vez más trabajo hacerlo. Afortunadamente, ya no le daba por gritar: esto hacía que Genzo se despertara también y fuera a su habitación a preguntarle si todo andaba bien. "Al menos", se dijo ella, "alguien duerme bien en este apartamento".

Y por fin, iba a comenzar la tan esperada Bundesliga. El equipo de Hamburgo tenía los ánimos muy en alto: estaban preparados para ser los campeones. Y hubo un hecho que hizo que las emociones se elevaran al máximo: ellos iban a tener el primer encuentro que abriera la temporada, nada más ni nada menos que contra el Bayern Munich. Todos estaban ansiosos por darles una buena paliza a ese equipo en su propia casa, aunque nadie lo deseaba más que Genzo Wakabayashi. En el Bayern jugaba su eterno rival: el káiser alemán Karl Heinz Schnider. Éste había salido triunfante la última vez que se enfrentaron, así que Wakabayashi estaba ansioso de la revancha.

El equipo viajaría a Munich en un par de días. El Dr. Stein nombró a Yuri su primer asistente, así que ella también tendría que ir. "La verdad es que ya no puedo prescindir de tu ayuda", le dijo, "pero además, pudiera ser que allá encontráramos más pistas sobre tu identidad". Sí, como no. ¡Qué buen pretexto!

Pues bien, el equipo llegó sin contratiempos a Munich. Sin embargo, un par de sorpresas estaban aguardando. Al llegar al hotel donde se iban a hospedar, una linda chica rubia se dirigió hacia ellos con decisión:

¡Wakabayashi-kun!.- gritó.- ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!. Acto seguido, se arrojó a los brazos del joven portero japonés.

¡Marie! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó él, gratamente sorprendido.

Vine a verte jugar, ¿qué más? ¿Acaso creíste que me lo perdería?.

No creo que a tu hermano le agrade mucho que vengas a apoyarme.

No importa. Ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Como respuesta, él sonrió y entró con ella al hotel. Yuri, que había observado toda la escena, se sintió de pronto muy triste. "Ella es Marie Schneider, la hermana del viejo Karl. Fue la novia de Wakabayashi, ¿sabes?", le dijo Kaltz, "pero él rompió la relación porque supuestamente no estaba lo suficientemente enamorado". Yuri apenas si escuchó estas últimas palabras; de repente, un gran vacío se había apoderado de su corazón...

La segunda sorpresa fue la visita del propio Schneider. Las cosas ocurrieron más o menos así: Yuri dijo que deseaba conocer la ciudad, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. No se fijaba por donde iba, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era desaparecer... Al doblar una esquina, tropezó con joven atractivo, rubio y de ojos azules.

¡Oh, lo siento mucho! No me fijé por donde iba.- dijo ella en alemán.

No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero, ¿por qué anda una joven tan bella como tú sola y con ese aire de tristeza?.- le contestó él.

¿Tristeza? ¡Oh! No. Son solo nervios por el inicio de la temporada. Tengo que retirarme ya, y acepte nuevamente mis disculpas.

A Yuri no le quedó más remedio que regresar por donde venía.

Una hora después, Yuri había recuperado el ánimo después de un buen baño caliente y un plato rebosante de camarones asados. Al salir del restaurante, vio que Wakabayashi hablaba en el vestíbulo del hotel con un joven rubio. Ambos hombres voltearon a verla en cuanto ella entró en sus campos de visión. Yuri se sorprendió: el muchacho era el mismo con el que había tropezado una hora antes.

¡Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar!.- dijo éste.

¡Yuri! ¿En dónde estabas? Kaltz me dijo que deseabas conocer la ciudad.- dijo Genzo a su vez.

Los jóvenes voltearon a verse al tiempo que se preguntaban el uno al otro: "¿La conoces?".

Por supuesto.- contestó Wakabayashi inmediatamente.- ella es Yuri, la nueva primer asistente del Dr. Stein y una gran amiga mía. ¿De dónde la conoces tú?.

Tropecé con ella hace más de una hora. No esperaba tener el placer de volverla a ver tan pronto.- contestó el joven. Se acercó a Yuri, le tomó su mano derecha y se la besó respetuosamente.- Yo soy Karl Heinz Schneider. El goleador del Bayern Munich. Es un verdadero placer conocerte.

Yuri se ruborizó. Wakabayashi "accidentalmente" tiró un florero que se encontraba en una mesa cercana, esto hizo que Schneider y Yuri se separaran.

Espera un momento.- dijo ella.- Schneider... ¡tu padre es el entrenador del Bayern!.

Así es.- contestó Genzo.- nepotismo franco. ¿O no es verdad, viejo amigo?.

Me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada.- dijo Schneider por única respuesta.- bien, ya tengo que retirarme. No veremos pronto Wakabayashi. Y también espero verte pronto Yuri.- le dijo a la chica al tiempo que le sonreía.

Ella volvio a ruborizarse. Genzo le dirigió a Schneider una mirada de desdén.

Así que él es el famoso Schneider. Tan famoso como su padre. Tu eterno rival.- dijo Yuri en un intento por ocultar su turbación.

Así es. Ahora más que nunca deseo enfrentarme a él y vencerlo.- contestó Genzo, con un pequeño tono de ira en la voz.- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, fue un viaje largo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a los elevadores, dejando a Yuri un tanto perpleja.

A la mañana siguiente, a Yuri la esperaba una noticia no muy agradable: Genzo se había ido a desayunar con Marie Schneider. Yuri se decía a sí misma que eso no debería de importarle, al fin y al cabo ellos habían sido novios, y aunque habían terminado su compromiso, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos. Además, él tenía derecho de salir con quien le pareciera. No debería de importarle. Pero la verdad era que sí le importaba. Y mucho.


	6. Paseando por Munich

**Capítulo 6. Paseando por Munich.**

Era una tarde hermosa con un espléndido clima. Yuri andaba vagando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Marie Schneider había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia después de la hora de la comida y nuevamente había secuestrado a Wakabayashi. Yuri no sabía muy bien por qué, pero empezaba a detestar a esa chica. Cada vez que los veía a ella y a Genzo juntos sentía un retortijón en el estómago, y la sangre le hervía de rabia, la cual desaparecía para dar paso a una profunda tristeza. "Ojalá supiera qué demonios me pasa", pensaba, "no entiendo por qué me siento así". De pronto, alguien empezó a llamarla por "su nombre": era Karl Heinz Schneider.

Nuevamente te encuentro paseando sola.- le dijo.

¡Ah!.- contestó ella.- es que aún no conozco la ciudad.

Faltaba más, ¿me permites que sea tu guía?

¡Por supuesto!

Schneider la llevó a conocer los lugares más importantes de la ciudad: la _Frauenkirche_, la _Sankt Michaels-Hofkirche_, el palacio de Justicia, los Propileos, etc. Pasaron una tarde maravillosa, charlando como si ambos fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. Yuri le confesó a Schneider que había perdido la memoria y que no recordaba gran cosa de su pasado.

La única pista que tengo.- le confió.- es este dije que llevo colgado; lo traía puesto cuando Gen me encontró en el río.

Él observó el dije con atención y le comentó que la inscripción del reverso podría ser una clave importante; se mostró además muy comprensivo y le dio ánimos: tarde o temprano recuperaría sus recuerdos. También le ofreció su ayuda incondicional, para lo que fuera. Ella se lo agradeció con el corazón. La verdad era que, al lado de Schneider, a Yuri casi se le había olvidado el motivo de su tristeza. Casi.

Hummm, empieza a darme hambre. Conozco un excelente restaurante que se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Yo invito.- dijo Schneider.

¡Me parece perfecto! Yo también muero de hambre.- le contestó Yuri.

La cena estuvo magnífica, y Yuri empezaba a sentirse inexplicablemente alegre. Tal vez influyera en eso el par de copas de vino que se tomó con la comida. "Eso te ayudará a olvidar tus problemas por un tiempo", le había dicho Schneider. Él tenía razón: era eso lo que ella necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Yuri ya era un poco tarde, pero ella no estaba preocupada por eso: había pasado una tarde magnífica. Schneider se ofreció a acompañarla hasta los elevadores, "para asegurarse", según él, "de que no fuera a desaparecer". Al entrar al vestíbulo vieron que Wakabayashi estaba allí, aparentemente esperándolos. La expresión de incertidumbre y preocupación de sus ojos cambió a una de ira contenida al ver que ella llegaba en compañía de Schneider.

Vaya, pero si es Cenicienta volviendo del baile.- les dijo con un tono un tanto cuanto ponzoñoso.- tu carroza estaba a punto de convertirse en calabaza.

¡Oh, lo lamento!.- contestó Yuri.- estábamos divirtiéndonos tanto que no me fijé en la hora.- y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Genzo se acercó a ella.

¿_Bebiste_?.- le preguntó.

Psssss, solo fueron un par de copas de vino, no le van a hacer daño.- respondió Schneider.- además, ella estaba conmigo, no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara.

Genzo lo miró con odio. Parecía estar a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Muy bien. Me voy a dormir. La próxima vez que te vayas de juerga hazme el favor de avisar para no preocuparme por ti.- le dijo a Yuri al tiempo que se marchaba furioso.

¡Bah! ¿Qué mosca le picó? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a divertirme yo también?.- preguntó Yuri encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que sí. No le hagas caso, ya sabes lo testarudo que es. Será mejor que tu también vayas a descansar.- contestó Schneider.

Tienes razón. Y gracias. Pasé una tarde increíble.

No, gracias a ti por darme tu confianza.- dijo Schneider. Tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y la besó con ternura en la mejilla.- hasta pronto.

Yuri se quedó un tanto confusa. Y aturdida. Menos mal que nadie había visto ese beso. Lo que no sabía era que se equivocaba: Genzo había observado toda la escena desde lo alto de la escalera.

**Notas:**

Frauenkirche: Iglesia de la Señora

Sankt Michaels-Hofkirche: Catedral de San Miguel


	7. Celos

**Capítulo 7. Celos.**

A la mañana siguiente, Wakabayashi estaba más hosco de lo normal. Casi no hablaba y le lanzaba miradas furibundas a Yuri. Ésta se propuso no prestarle atención, estaba molesta con él por haberle reclamado que saliera con Schneider, cuando él se iba a pasear con la dichosa hermana.

En una de las jugadas finales del entrenamiento, Genzo se cortó la mano con un fierro que sobresalía de uno de los postes de su portería. El Dr. Stein le pidió a Yuri que le suturara la herida mientras él iba a buscar la vacuna antitetánica. Ella, obediente, comenzó a lavar la lesión con una actitud un tanto cuanto indiferente, sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirar a los ojos a Genzo. Éste, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

¿Te gusta Schneider?.- le preguntó sin preámbulos.- te pregunto porque deberías andarte con cuidado con él.

No hay nada entre Karl y yo.- le contestó ella.- solo somos amigos. Pero aunque hubiera algo más, no es algo que te importe.

¿Karl? ¿_Lo llamas Karl_?.- cuestionó, evidentemente sorprendido.

Así me pidió que lo llamara. ¿Qué, te molesta?.- contestó con una mirada desafiante.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca... él sintió un impulso y se acercó aún más...

¡Wakabayashi-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?.- era Marie Schneider. Al parecer, le habían avisado del accidente.

Estoy bien.- contestó él, sobreponiéndose. Había estado muy cerca...

Me contaron que te lastimaste, así que vine a ver como seguías y... .- se detuvo al ver a Yuri, quien estaba ligeramente ruborizada.- ¿quién es ella?.- preguntó.

¡Ah! Mira, ella es Yuri, la asistente del Dr. Stein. Yuri, ella es Marie, una gran amiga.

Y su ex novia.- enfatizó Marie.- mucho gusto.

Igualmente.- contestó Yuri. Ésta se esforzó por acabar lo antes posible con la sutura

Wakabayashi-kun, querido, ¿que te parece si en la noche vamos al bar del que te hablé ayer? Para que te relajes antes del gran partido.- propuso Marie.

Hummm, no lo sé, tal vez debería dedicarme a descansar.- contestó él.

¡Oh, vamos! Te hará bien distraerte un rato. ¿No es así Yuri?

Mmmmm, yo que sé, eso es cosa de él, me parece.

¡Ey! Ahora recuerdo... en la mañana hablé con mi hermano. Él me contó que ayer tuvo una especie de cita con una de las asistentes médicos del Hamburgo. ¿No eras tú, acaso?.- volvio a preguntarle a Yuri.

Eh... sí.- contestó ella, cada vez más turbada.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea: ¿por qué no vamos los cuatro al bar esta noche? Será muy agradable. Para que no se sientan incómodos, podríamos decir que es una cita en grupo. Es más, si quieren pueden invitar a otros amigos también. ¿Qué les parece?.- propuso Marie.

Eh... no sé si sea buena idea. Tal vez Yuri no se sienta a gusto.- contestó Wakabayashi.

Pues a mí me parece excelente. Me encantará ir.- dijo Yuri, desafiante.- es más, voy a buscar a Karl para proponérselo. ¿A las ocho les parece bien? Muy bien, nos veremos entonces.- dicho esto, salió con paso firme y presuroso de la enfermería. Wakabayashi se limitó a verla salir, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

Muy bien, ya está hecho. Mientras tanto, ¿me llevarías a comer, querido? Me muero de hambre.- dijo Marie al tiempo que el Dr. Stein entraba con la vacuna.- después de que el doctor diga que puedes irte, por supuesto.

A Wakabayashi no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

El ambiente del bar era muy agradable. Había mucha gente del Bayern y del Hamburgo, se notaba que querían relajarse antes del partido. Wakabayashi llevaba allí un buen rato ya, en compañía de Marie, esperando que llegaran el resto de los muchachos que iban a reunirse con ellos: Kaltz, Rina, Margot y Kaori (las otras 2 asistentes médicos), Levin y Sho, además de Tsubasa Ozhora, en compañía de su esposa Sanae. Y por supuesto, Yuri y Schneider. Wakabayashi no quería ni pensar en ello. Eran ya cerca de las 9 cuando por fin el grupo hizo acto de presencia; sin embargo, Yuri y Schneider brillaban por su ausencia. "A mí me parece que el viejo Schneider volvio a hacer de las suyas", comentó Kaltz mirando disimuladamente a Wakabayashi, "dudo mucho que se aparezcan por aquí". En ese momento, sin embargo, los aludidos iban entrando al bar. Yuri y Schneider se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaba el grupo reunido. En el trayecto, todos los hombres del bar, sin excepción, siguieron a Yuri con la mirada.

Lamentamos la tardanza, fuimos a cenar primero.- dijo Yuri a manera de saludo.

Mmmmmm, ¡una cita! ¡Pareciera que lo suyo va en serio!.- gritó Kaori. Yuri soltó una carcajada de vergüenza.

Yo espero que sí. Debo reconocer que esta chica me tiene hechizado.- contestó Schneider, mientras tomaba a Yuri de la cintura. Wakabayashi les lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Ambos ocuparon los dos últimos asientos libres y pidieron cervezas. La reunión se animó: hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos equipos habían aprendido a dejar las rivalidades en la cancha. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi estaba cada vez más furioso: Yuri no paraba de coquetear con Schneider. Y se notaba que a éste no le desagradaba que lo hiciera.

En algún momento, Sanae le pidió a Yuri que cantara.

¡Pero si esto no es un cantabar!.- respondió ella.

¡Oh, vamos!, no seas así.- protestó Rina.- yo también deseo oírte cantar. Estoy segura que si se lo pides al DJ te dejará hacerlo.

¡Sí, sí! ¡Que cante, que cante!.- empezaron a corear todos.

Muy bien, ¿qué desean que les cante?.- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

A mí me gustaría escuchar la que estuvimos cantando en la mañana: _Take my breath away_.- respondió Margot.- se oye preciosa en tu voz. Estoy casi segura que sí la tienen .

Sin pensarlo más, Yuri se dirigió con paso decidido a la barra. Allí le pidió al chico que ponía la música que buscara la canción que Margot había pedido y también un micrófono. Empezó a sonar la música y Yuri comenzó a cantar con cierta timidez:

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover´s game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

El bar comenzó a quedar en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la hermosa voz de Yuri.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place incide_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say._

Las muchachas comenzaron a cantar el coro, los hombres, por el contrario, mantenían sus miradas fijas en la bella chica que cantaba en la barra.

_Watching i keep waiting_

Still anticipating love 

_Never hesitating_

_ To become the fated ones._

Sin embargo, poco tardaron las muchachas en callarse. También mantenían sus ojos fijos en Yuri. Al finalizar la canción, todos los presentes le dirigieron a la chica la más calurosa ovación.

¡WOW! ¡Tienes una voz bellísima!.- le dijo Schneider.- maravillosa en verdad.

¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué estás haciendo como médico? ¡Sal a grabar un disco! Con esa cara y esa voz desbancas a Britney Spears y a Cristina Aguilera.- comentó Kaltz.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Todos menos Wakabayashi, quien no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez para felicitar a Yuri. Ésta no le prestó atención. El comentario de Kaltz hizo que nuevamente se desviara el tema de conversación: alguien comentaba sobre una cantante X, quien había sido descubierta haciendo algo indebido.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué hermosa canción!.- dijo Yuri al tiempo que empezaban a sonar los primeros acordes de _When the stars go blue _.- ¡Es de mis favoritas!

Wakabayashi, Kaltz, Tsubasa, Sanae, Rina y Schneider la miraron con sorpresa. Los demás apenas si le prestaron atención, ya que, como ellos no sabían la historia de Yuri, no les pareció un comentario fuera de lo común.

¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso la recuerdas?.- le preguntó Schneider.

Ella se quedó muda por unos instantes. Pero inmediatamente sonrió.

¡Síííí! ¡La recuerdo!.- gritó ella con emoción.

¡Esto es increíble! Ven, ¡tenemos que festejarlo!.- dijo Schneider al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la diminuta pista de baile . Allí la tomó de la cintura y empezaron a bailar (obviamente).

Wakabayashi fingía absoluta indiferencia, al tiempo que se tomaba el whisky en las rocas que había ordenado. El resto de los presentes observaba a la pareja bailar: la verdad es que lo hacían muy bien.

Eres la mujer más encantadora que he conocido. Es verdad lo que les dije a los demás cuando llegamos: me tienes hechizado.- le susurró Schneider al oído. Ella se limitó a poner la cabeza en su hombro.

Espero sinceramente que pronto descubras quién eres. Pero, seas quien seas, me seguirás gustando igual...

Schneider la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le puso los brazos al cuello. Wakabayashi fingía sostener una conversación con Marie; la verdad era que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría en la pista de baile...

La canción estaba a punto de terminar. Yuri soltó a Schneider, un poco turbada, pero él la retuvo de la cintura con una de sus manos. Con la otra tomó suavemente la barbilla de ella, acercando su rostro al de él, y la besó en los labios...

Todo ocurrió como una ráfaga: Wakabayashi hizo añicos el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano. Acto seguido, se levantó como un huracán y golpeó a Schneider en el mentón. Éste cayó sobre una mesa, rompiéndola. Las chicas gritaban y los hombres se levantaron: unos para ayudar a Schneider a pararse (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y otros para intentar sujetar a Wakabayashi. Solo Yuri se quedó en el lugar en el que estaba, sin mover un solo músculo...

¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó Schneider al tiempo que se incorporaba.- ¿quieres pelear acaso?

¡Vaya que me gustaría!.- le respondió Wakabayashi, todavía lívido de rabia.- quiero que lo intentes.

Por favor, les suplico que se comporten, no deseamos peleas aquí.- les dijo uno de los meseros del bar.- señor.- continuó, refiriéndose a Wakabayashi.- voy a tener que pedirle que se retire, por favor.

Wakabayashi le lanzó otra mirada asesina a Schneider, se dio la media vuelta y salió del bar echo una furia. Marie estaba francamente desconcertada y muy molesta. No sabía si ir tras él para exigirle una explicación o ver en qué condiciones se encontraba su hermano. Se decidió por esto último.

Yuri, sin embargo, salió detrás de Wakabayashi. Éste iba dando grandes zancadas, parecía que estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

¡WAKABAYASHI!.- gritó ella. Él sabía que estaba molesta: nunca lo llamaba por su apellido.

¿Puedes decirme qué demonios te sucede?.- lo increpó ella.- ¿por qué tomaste esa actitud de troglodita allá dentro?

Él se quedó parado, dándole la espalda. Ella lo seguía reprendiendo, furiosa.

¡No tienes derecho a portarte así! ¡Tengo derecho de bailar con quien se me antoje! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Puedo hacer con ella lo que se me plazca!.- ella se enfureció aún más al ver que él seguía dándole la espalda, sin responder a ninguna de sus reclamaciones.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué piensas quedarte callado sin decirme que demonios te sucede? Eres un... .- pero ella no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues súbitamente Wakabayashi se dio vuelta y la tomó de los brazos.

¡¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY MURIENDO DE CELOS?!.- le gritó.- Estoy loco por ti...

Ella se quedó sin saber qué hacer o decir. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaban tan cerca uno de la otra... Al poco rato, Genzo la soltó.

Lo lamento. Yo debería de conocerme mejor.- dijo. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Yuri se quedó paralizada, sintiendo como su corazón latía como si se hubiera salido de control...

**Notas:**

Tema romántico de la película _Top Gun. _Interpretado por_ Berlín._

Ya sé que están en un bar de Alemania, pero imagínense que pueden poner música en inglés nnU.

Interpretada por The Corrs y Bono.

Algunos bares cuentan con pista de baile


	8. El Partido

**Capítulo 8. El partido.**

Al día siguiente, solo 2 personas no compartían la algarabía del gran suceso: Genzo y Yuri. Aquél estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido (por primera vez en su vida) que sus sentimientos se salieran de control. Ella, en cambio, estaba francamente desconcertada; no sabía ni qué pensar, más porque ese día, muy temprano, Marie Schneider había ido al hotel a buscar a Wakabayashi para desearle suerte y, tal vez, para pedirle también una explicación por los sucesos de la noche anterior (solo ellos saben lo que se dijeron). Kaltz y Rina, por su parte, presentían que algo había ocurrido, pero ellos sabían que ninguno de los dos iba a decirles algo.

Pues bien, el gran momento había llegado, el estadio estaba a reventar. Todos los jugadores estaban listos ya para entrar al campo de juego. Yuri esquivó hasta el último momento cualquier contacto visual con Genzo; éste ni siquiera lo intentaba. Schneider, sin embargo, trataba a cada segundo de captar la atención de Yuri.

Pues bien, el árbitro pitó el comienzo del partido, el Bayern Munich tocó el balón primero, y se lanzó inmediatamente al ataque, pero los defensores del Hamburgo les robaron el balón y se lo pasaron a Kaltz, quien consigue llegar hasta la portería y tirar a gol, pero el arquero detiene el disparo y despeja el balón de media distancia. Schneider toma posesión del esférico y se lanza al ataque, sin que ningún defensa pueda detener su carrera; sin embargo, Wakabayashi se barre y despeja el balón en el momento en el que Schneider intentaba disparar; la entrada fue un tanto más violenta de lo necesario, pues "accidentalmente" Genzo golpea en la rodilla a Karl. Los jugadores del Bayern se quejan, pero el árbitro dice que no hay falta.

Está a punto de acabarse la primera mitad del juego, el cual ha estado plagado de faltas y agresiones, más (para gran sorpresa de todos) por parte del portero de Hamburgo. Lo curioso es que solo tiende a ser agresivo cada vez que el goleador del Bayern intenta anotar. Golpes, llegadas, patadas y codazos son repartidos por igual, nadie puede entender el comportamiento de Wakabayashi, sobre todo porque siempre había sido uno de los jugadores más limpios y respetuosos del fútbol alemán (y del mundo entero). Yuri solo observa con angustia cada vez que Schneider intenta acercarse a la portería.

Faltan solo 5 minutos para que se acabe el primer tiempo, el Bayern Munich intenta una última jugada para tratar de irse al descanso con alguna ventaja; Levin tiene el balón y hace un pase a Schneider, quien intenta rematar de cabeza, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, Wakabayashi entra con todo y le propina un tremendo golpe en las costillas. Karl cae al suelo, jadeando por el dolor; todo el Bayern y sus seguidores le reclaman furiosamente al árbitro, quien marca un penal y se dispone a sacarle una tarjeta al portero del Hamburgo... ¿lo expulsará?... parece ser que es... ¡una tarjeta amarilla! Levin le reclama al árbitro: ¡esa entrada se merecía una roja! Pero el árbitro se mantiene firme, y si Levin sigue reclamando, le sacará una amarilla a él. Sho le pide a Levin que se calme, después de todo, Wakabayashi les ha regalado un penal.

En la banca del equipo de Hamburgo todos están desesperados y desconcertados; el entrenador ha decidido que Wakabayashi no jugará la segunda mitad debido a su comportamiento, y Yuri, al escuchar esto, ha tomado una decisión...

Wakabayashi-san, ¿qué te está pasando?.- le pregunta Kaltz a su amigo.- tú no eres así de agresivo, ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?

Wakabayashi, ¿por qué demonios cometiste esa tontería?.- increpa el capitán del equipo.- ¡Les acabas de regalar un penal!

Wakabayashi no contesta a ningún reclamo, simplemente se limita a ajustarse los guantes y a prepararse para tratar de detener el penal, aunque él sabe que no le va a ser fácil, pues al enojo que sentía desde el principio del juego se ha aunado el coraje consigo mismo por haber cometido semejante estupidez; fue una suerte que el árbitro no lo expulsara.

Y Schneider se prepara para cobrar el penal; Wakabayashi se prepara para intentar detenerlo... pero entonces...

¿Qué ocurre contigo, Genzo Wakabayashi? ¡Tu no necesitas esos trucos sucios para demostrar que eres el mejor! Sé que esa no es tu manera de jugar, detente ya!

Walkabayashi voltea sorprendido, pues es Yuri quien está gritando. Schneider también está muy al pendiente de lo que ocurre.

¡Detén ese penal y demuestra quien eres! ¡Enséñales el verdadero poder del SGGK!

Wakabayashi no sale de su asombro, pues a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Yuri lo seguía apoyando. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y con ese simple acto su actitud cambió: volvía a ser el de siempre. Schneider, por el contrario, mostrábase un tanto decepcionado...

El árbitro dio el silbatazo, Schneider lanza un disparo potente, Wakabayashi se lanza y... ¡¡¡¡Lo detiene!!!! ¡¡¡Los seguidores del Bayern no lo pueden creer!!! ¡¡Genzo Wakabayashi detuvo impecablemente el tiro de su máximo goleador!!

El árbitro pita el final del primer tiempo. Mientras los jugadores se dirigen a los vestidores, Yuri se acerca a hablar con el entrenador.

Por favor, le pido que no sustituya a Genzo, déjelo jugar el resto del partido.

No puedo hacer eso, tú viste su comportamiento, no está razonando y no podemos arriesgarnos a que le saquen otra tarjeta o a que cometa otro penal.

Se lo suplico, déjelo jugar, sé que él no volverá a comportarse igual, estoy segura. Además, usted sabe que si lo suple, el Bayern ganará el partido, solo Genzo puede detener el ataque de Schneider, ¿qué cree usted que es más arriesgado hacer?

El entrenador cavila unos instantes... y al final acepta que lo mejor es dejar que Wakabayashi juegue la segunda mitad. "Pero al primer error lo saco del campo".

Durante el descanso, Wakabayashi les ofrece disculpas a su equipo por su comportamiento, y promete que hará hasta lo imposible por impedir que alguien le anote un gol. El equipo respira aliviado: su portero ha vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Sin embargo, al comenzar la segunda mitad, todos se dan cuenta de que están equivocados, pues Wakabayashi no es el mismo de antes: es aún mejor. Está con la moral muy en alto y el espíritu de lucha encendido, no deja de dar órdenes a sus compañeros y de animarlos constantemente. Los jugadores del Bayern se percatan del cambio de actitud del portero rival, y no solo ellos, también el estadio entero.

¡Hamburgo, Hamburgo!.- corean las porras.

¡Vamos, Wakabayashi! ¡Eres el mejor, tú puedes!.- gritan un grupo de muchachas, quienes no dejan de lanzarle besos al portero. Yuri les lanza miradas asesinas...

Vaya, así que ya volviste a ser el de antes... pues no me importa, ¡de cualquier forma te venceré!.- grita Schneider.

Más de la mitad del estadio grita al ver que su goleador se dispone a marcar el primer tanto, pero Genzo está imbatible y haciendo gala de sus facultades, detiene el tiro de Schneider. Minutos después, Levin intenta marcar... ¡pero Wakabayashi despeja el balón con una sola mano! Sho recupera el balón y lo lanza hacia la esquina contraria, ¡y Genzo lo saca con el pie! Sin lugar a dudas, Wakabayashi está mostrando lo mejor de sí.

El delantero Jurgen Kraus, del Hamburgo, intenta marcar el primer gol del partido, pero Sho se barre y le quita el balón; sin embargo, éste queda fuera de control, aparentemente en una zona en donde no hay nadie... ¡momento! Wakabayashi se acerca, toma el balón, dispara y... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡El Hamburgo se pone a la cabeza por un tanto!!!! Su afición enloquece y varias de las fans de Wakabayashi se mueren porque éste les mande un beso (¡ya quisieran!) o mínimo que las voltee a ver, pero Genzo, indiferente y distante como es, se limita a festejar con sus compañeros. Levin y Sho voltean a verse, y después dirigen la mirada hacia su capitán, pues saben que está por perder el control de la situación. Schneider saca el balón de la portería y lo patea con furia hacia las tribunas.

¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? ¡No es la primera vez que se enfrentan a Genzo Wakabayashi! ¡Ya lo han derrotado antes!.- grita un asistente del Bayern Munich.

El portero no es el mismo de siempre.- replica el padre de Schneider.- ha sufrido una transformación drástica desde el medio tiempo, y no solo le pasó a él, sino también mi hijo. Karl comienza a desesperarse, mientras que Wakabayashi está muy confiado, si las cosas siguen así no le podrá anotar.

Faltan solo 5 minutos para que se termine el partido y el marcador continúa en desventaja para el Bayern. Schneider hace un último intento, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en su _Non Fire Shoot_, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles: Genzo también consigue detener este disparo.

El final del partido llega, y el equipo de Hamburgo está que explota de la felicidad, pues por fin han derrotado al invicto Bayern Munich, sin mencionar que la actuación de Wakabayashi fue excelente. El Bayern está completamente desmoralizado...

Al salir de los vestidores, Wakabayashi busca a Yuri para agradecerle su apoyo, pero Margot le dice que ésta tuvo que irse antes de finalizar el partido, aparentemente por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, Genzo se enteró de que Yuri ya había partido rumbo a Hamburgo, muy temprano, acompañada del Dr. Stein, sin dejar ninguna explicación. Y eso no era todo: Rina le informó que, antes de que ella se marchara, Schneider había ido a despedirse de ella, y que hablaron por un largo rato antes de irse...


	9. La Confesión

Capítulo 9. La confesión.  
Hamburgo, Alemania.

Al llegar a su departamento, Wakabayashi encontró a Yuri guardando sus escasas pertenencias en una maleta.

- ¿Qué haces, por qué estás empacando? ¿Nuevamente huyes, igual que como lo hiciste ayer?  
- No estoy huyendo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo contigo, no después de lo que pasó en Munich.  
- ¡Ah! Supongo que Schneider al final logró convencerte, ¿no es así?  
- Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿quieres dejar a Karl fuera de esto?  
- ¡Ja! Lo haré cuando esté seguro de que no te lavó al cerebro, aunque tal parece que ya lo hizo. Sé que lo viste esta mañana, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?  
- ¡No me lavó el cerebro! ¡Y no te importa lo que él me haya dicho! Se ha portado muy bien conmigo... para que lo sepas, me pidió que fuera su novia, me dijo que no le importaba que no recordara mi pasado, que con todo... él me quiere...

Genzo aprieta los puños, pero al hablar su voz muestra indiferencia...

- ¿Y qué le contestaste?  
- Le dije... le dije que no, que agradecía mucho su apoyo, y que a pesar de que él me gusta, yo no podía aceptar ser su novia hasta no descubrir quien soy.  
- Ya entiendo... entonces me dejas para irte con él, ¿cierto?  
- ¡Me voy porque las cosas no pueden seguir así! Kaltz me contó sobre la gran rivalidad que ha habido entre ustedes desde que se conocieron, la cual aumentó cuando tú empezaste a salir con Marie. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que sucede? Tú no sientes nada por mí, simplemente no puedes soportar que Schneider consiga algo y tú no. ¡Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser otra manzana de la discordia! ¡NO SOY UN OBJETO! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A JUGAR ASÍ CONMIGO!

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Yuri dio la media vuelta y salió del apartamento. Le dolía. Le dolía y mucho, porque ahora, más que nunca, ese sentimiento prohibido hacia Genzo surgía con una fuerza incontenible en su interior...

No sabía a donde iba ni lo que hacía; lo único que en esos momentos quería era irse muy lejos de allí. Bajó una escalinata casi corriendo, pero justo cuando acababa de bajar alguien llegó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. Yuri se da cuenta de que es Genzo el que la está abrazando.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!.- murmura Yuri, completamente avergonzada. Pero él la abraza con más fuerza.  
- No voy a dejarte ir.- le susurra al oído.- no pienso perderte. Él la hace girar para que queden frente a frente.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir pensar que lo que siento por ti es debido a mi rivalidad con Schneider? ¿Es que no lo sabes aún? Me he enamorado de ti. Yo te quiero, Yuri, sin importar quien seas, sin importar nada...

Yuri no puede desviar la mirada de los ojos de él...

- He tratado de enterrar mis emociones.- continúa Genzo.- y no logro continuar engañándome... es inútil el seguir negando... que te amo...

En ese momento, Genzo se inclina y la besa en los labios. Ella cierra los ojos y se pierde en el torbellino de sensaciones que la inundan... Al finalizar el beso, ella apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de él. 

- Ahhh, mi querido Gen, yo te he amado desde que me rescataste del río, por más que quise no pude evitar este sentimiento... solo estando contigo siento que no importa nada, que no importa quien sea o de donde venga, siento que solo soy... que solo soy yo. Pero... ¿qué va a pasar ahora? No puedo estar por siempre sin saber de donde vengo, y tampoco es conveniente para ti.  
- Te prometí que te ayudaría a recuperar tus recuerdos, y no te voy a fallar, y ahora menos que nunca, pues sabiendo que me amas nada será imposible.  
- Pero...  
- Confía en mí, no te fallaré.

Yuri sonríe, y para Genzo, esto es más que suficiente. Deciden regresar al departamento, ya que parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando (otra vez).

- Espera a que Kaltz se entere, tiene ya un mes burlándose de que parecemos novios.- dijo Yuri, solo por decir algo.  
- Ah, ¿así que era eso con lo que te molestaba? Nunca habías querido decirme.  
- O sea, ¿crees acaso que te hubiese dicho algo así? Cada vez que me lo decía me entraban las ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana.  
- Ja, ja, algunas veces se lo merece. 

Al llegar al edificio, se dieron cuenta de que a la entrada del mismo se encontraban un grupo de personas, dos de ellos eran el detective Von Tornitz y el Dr. Stein; la tercera persona era un hombre joven, de cabello negro y ojos claros, casi azules, quien, al ver al verlos llegar, se les acercó trotando, casi corriendo. 

- ¡Lily! ¡Estás viva, no puedo creer que al fin te haya encontrado!.- gritó el joven.

Yuri inmediatamente se detuvo.

- Leo... .- murmuró.  
- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo recuerdas? .- le preguntó Genzo.  
- Sí... él es... él es... es mi prometido...

En ese momento, el joven llegó hasta ellos y abrazó a la chica, mientras que Genzo los observaba, completamente sorprendido...


	10. La Despedida

**Capítulo 10. La despedida.**

El joven por fin soltó a Yuri.

Mi amor, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti, ya había comenzado a perder la esperanza.- dijo.

Perdone, ¿quién es usted?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

¡Ah! Disculpe usted mis malos modales, pero la alegría de ver a Lily sana y salva me han hecho olvidarme de todo. Yo soy Leonardo García y ella, porque supongo que aún no lo sabe, es Lily Del Valle, mi prometida.

Este hombre respondió al llamado que se hizo a la embajada de México sobre Yuri.- terció el detective Von Tornitz.

Tardamos muchísimo en localizar a Lily, nunca pensamos que ella podría encontrarse en Alemania, pues desapareció en España. Jamás nos imaginamos que la llevarían por media Europa.- dijo Leonardo.- ¡Por Dios! Lo que debiste haber sufrido... .- continuó dirigiéndose a Yuri.

Ella había enmudecido; como en una especie de _flash back_ empezaban a llegarle imágenes de un hospital, de un tiroteo, de un secuestro a plena luz del día...

Es demasiado.- murmuró.

No te esfuerces, los recuerdos llegarán por si solos pero no debes forzarlos.- intervino el Dr. Stein.

No te preocupes amor, no te pude proteger aquella vez, pero ahora será diferente.- dijo Leonardo, abrazándola de nuevo.

Wakabayashi, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió con paso firme a su departamento.

Wakabayashi.- lo llamó el detective Von Tornitz.- sé que esto fue muy repentino, pero necesitábamos actuar cuanto antes, Yuri... perdón, Lily, podría correr peligro, aún no se sabe quien o quienes la secuestraron y por qué.

Antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera responder, Kaltz y Rina aparecieron.

¿Es cierto que ya saben quien es Yuri?.- preguntó Kaltz.

¿Y que ya llegaron sus familiares?.- preguntó a su vez Rina.

Su prometido fue el que llegó.- respondió Genzo. Solo Kaltz captó el tono amargo de su voz.

Eh... ustedes fueron quienes cuidaron a Lily, ¿verdad?.- Leonardo se dirigía a ellos.- no encuentro palabras para agradecerles, si pudiera pagarles de alguna manera...

No la cuidé para obtener una recompensa.- respondió Genzo con frialdad.

Al menos podría decirnos algo sobre ella.- intervino rápidamente Rina, pues urgía desviar el tema.

Bueno, pues ya había comentado que ella es Lily Del Valle, mi prometida, ambos somos médicos mexicanos y estábamos trabajando en el hospital de Cardiología más importante de España cuando ella desapareció. Llevamos meses buscándola, aunque a estas alturas ya no esperábamos encontrarla con vida... es por eso que tardamos tanto en responder al llamado de la embajada.

¡Dios mío! ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?.- preguntó Rina, muy asustada.

No, y puesto que ella perdió la memoria tal vez no sepamos nunca qué fue lo que pasó. De cualquier modo, no creo que eso importe ya, Lily está a salvo y ahora todo podrá volver a la normalidad.

¡Ja, no puede estar hablando en serio!.- estalló Wakabayashi.- ¿De verdad cree que ella no corre peligro? ¡La encontré casi muerta en el río! Quienquiera que haya intentado matarla lo intentará de nuevo.

No lo creo.- le respondió Leonardo.- nosotros creemos que solo querían pedir rescate, algo salió mal y la abandonaron. Punto.

Daba la impresión de que Wakabayashi quería ahorcar a Leonardo. Solo que en ese momento apareció un grupo de muchachos latinos, quienes al ver a Lily y a Leonardo se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Wakabayashi aprovechó para retirarse a su departamento. Kaltz lo siguió, pero Rina, sospechando que era un asunto de hombres, se fue con el Dr. Stein.

Wakabayashi-san.- llamó Kaltz.- ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

Es maravilloso, al fin sabemos quien es en realidad Yuri.- contestó el aludido, con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario.

Si me permites una observación, no parece que eso te agrade mucho.

No sé de que hablas.

Vamos amigo, deja ya de negarlo, ¿o es que acaso no te importa que ella se vaya con otro?

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del departamento se abrió y Lily entró por ella. Aún se veía aturdida.

¡Ah! Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir.- dijo, al ver que Kaltz y Genzo estaban allí.

No te preocupes, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Vienes por tus cosas?.- contestó Wakabayashi, quien aún no cambiaba su tono amargo de voz.

Eh, yo me voy, los dejo solos. Nos vemos luego.- dijo Kaltz, cerrando la puerta.

Lily se quedó pensativa unos instantes, como si en esos momentos le hubiese caído el veinte de que apenas 20 minutos antes ella le había confesado a ese hombre que lo amaba.

Gen... yo... no sé que decir...

No tienes que decir nada, tu gente te ha encontrado, es maravilloso. Bien, debes terminar de arreglar tus cosas, estoy seguro de que tu prometido desea llevarte de vuelta a México lo antes posible.

Gen, por favor, quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no se esfumó solo porque Leo apareció. Es decir, él es mi prometido, pero tú... tú has estado conmigo todo este tiempo y...

No digas más. Ambos sabemos qué es lo que hay que hacer. Tú tienes una vida propia, ambos lo sabíamos desde el principio. Fue algo muy estúpido e ingenuo de mi parte pensar que yo podía encajar en ella, o más estúpido aún, pensar que tú te integrarías a la mía.

Pero...

No.- la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.- sabes que no puede ser. Tienes una carrera, hay gente que te necesita. Y estás comprometida con otro hombre. No puedes, y no debes, tirarlo todo por la borda solo por una relación que nunca existió. Y yo no puedo pedirte que lo hagas por mí.

Gen...

Sabes que es lo correcto, no está bien pensar solo en posibilidades en vez de cosas concretas. Yo no soy así y sé que tú tampoco lo eres. Vamos, tus amigos te esperan.

Tocaron a la puerta. Eran Leo, Rina y una chica latina; venían a ver si Lily ya estaba lista.

Denme solo un par de minutos.- pidió Lily.- ya casi termino.

Rina quería saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero Genzo había vuelto a ponerse su máscara de fría indiferencia. Lily no tardó en volver. Bajaron al estacionamiento en donde ya los aguardaba una camioneta de la embajada mexicana. Lily se despidió con un apretón de manos del detective Von Tornitz y con un abrazo de Kaltz, Rina y el Dr. Stein, y les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Wakabayashi habíase quedado unos cuantos metros atrás. Él le tendió la mano, pero ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Toma.- cuando se separaron, Genzo le tendió un pequeño aparato, apenas más grande que una calculadora de bolsillo.

¿Qué es?

Es una pequeña computadora que envía e-mails. De vez en cuando, hazme saber que te encuentras bien.

Te lo prometo.- dijo ella.

Subió a la camioneta, y antes de que ésta arrancara, sonrió y les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Después, miró al frente y no volvio la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

Esa noche, cuando Wakabayashi se acostó esa noche, sintió algo extraño en su almohada; al sacudirla, algo cayó al suelo con un suave tintineo: era el dije de plata de Lily. Ella se lo había dejado como recuerdo.


	11. Preludio

**Capítulo 11. Preludio. **

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas. Lily aún permanecía en Hamburgo por culpa de trámites burocráticos, ya que ella había ingresado al país de manera ilegal, pero Genzo no había vuelto a verla desde aquella tarde en la que ella se marchó. El Dr. Stein daba noticias diarias sobre su salud, les había informado que Lily ya había recordado casi toda su vida anterior, pero que aún no recordaba nada sobre el secuestro, y que al parecer, ni el gobierno alemán ni la embajada mexicana se mostraban muy interesados por saber qué era lo que había pasado.

Kaltz y Rina se alegraban con las noticas, pero Wakabayashi jamás demostró si la información lo afectaba o no. Es más, ya ni siquiera mencionaba a Lily, su vida había vuelto a ser 100 fútbol: comer fútbol, beber fútbol, respirar fútbol, soñar fútbol, vivir para el fútbol. El único indicio que mostraba que seguía recordándola era el caduceo de plata que llevaba permanentemente colgado al cuello. Tanto se negó a volver a hablar sobre Lily que Kaltz tuvo que informale al resto del equipo, y a los Schneider, lo que había ocurrido.

Lily, por su parte, experimentaba la extraña sensación de revivir momentos ya vividos. Ya había recordado que vivía en México, que era doctora y que trabajaba en el Instituto Nacional de Cardiología Ignacio Chávez, y que había ido a Europa para trabajar con una doctora española que se había vuelto famosa por su revolucionario método para los transplantes de corazón. También recordó que estaba por casarse con Leo, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigo desde siempre, pero no recordaba por qué iba a hacerlo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más pensaba en Wakabayashi.

Azalea, una de las mejores amigas de Lily, quien además era la persona encargada de su situación legal, llegó en esos momentos, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

¡Uff! ¡Qué lío! Estos malditos diplomáticos no quieren entender que tú no tuviste la culpa de haber entrado de manera ilegal al país. Nuestro embajador estaba a punto de rayársela al embajador alemán.- dijo Azalea.- Lo pero de todo es que no entienden que tú todavía no estás bien del todo, insisten en querer interrogarte de nuevo.

¡Ah!.- fue la respuesta de Lily.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada. Es solo que... han sido muchas cosas, tú sabes.

Ajá. Y aparte de todo, él, ¿verdad?

¿De quién hablas?

Como si no supieras, hazte la tonta. Hablo del hombre con quien viviste todo este tiempo. No dejas de pensar en él, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por favor, se te nota en la cara. Ví como lloraste cuando te despediste de él, has andado todo el tiempo en las nubes, te sobresaltas cuando alguien te llama y esquivas a Leo todo el tiempo. No lo niegues, todo es por ese hombre.

Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

Porque quiero que estés conciente de lo que haces. Dentro de 6 meses tienes planeado casarte con Leo, pero, ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Ya no importa de todas formas.

¿Cómo que no? Si amas a Genzo Wakabayashi deberías decírselo y mandar todo lo demás al queque.

Ya lo hice. Genzo ya lo sabe. Y no me dejó decidir, él lo hizo por ambos.- Lily dijo esto casi en un susurro.

Azalea ya no contestó a esto. Le dirigió una mirada de compasión a su amiga y prendió la TV. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Azalea se apresuró a contestar, intercambió 2 o 3 frases con el interlocutor y colgó.

Demonios, ese maldito embajador otra vez. No tardo... o eso espero.- y salió dando un portazo.

Lily sonrió y se dispuso a preparar la cena para que estuviese lista cuando Azalea regresara. Sin embargo, al pasar por enfrente de la TV la noticia que pasaban en ese momento la hizo detenerse en seco.

...No se sabe aún quién o quienes están detrás de esto, pero los familiares de la Dra. Toledo están esperando a que los secuestradores pidan rescate...

En la pantalla aparecían imágenes de un lugar que le pareció tremendamente conocido a Lily, y la fotografía de una mujer madura, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Entonces lo recordó: esa mujer era su jefa, y las imágenes pertenecían al hospital de Cardiología más importante de España. Y recordó también otro suceso más...

**NOTAS:**

El hospital de Cardiología más importante de México, localizado en la Cd. de México.


	12. El Secuestro

**Capítulo 12. El secuestro.**

_En algún lugar de España._

_6 meses antes._

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Lily corría por los pasillos del hospital, esperando llegar antes que su superiora para que ésta no volviera a regañarla por llegar tarde. Afortunadamente, el elevador aún no se iba, y Lily lo abordó, agradecida de su buena suerte.

¿A qué piso va?.- le preguntó un amable ascensorista, al cual ella nunca había visto. "Debe ser nuevo", pensó.

Al cuarto piso, por favor.

¿No es ése el piso para los pacientes que van a recibir un corazón nuevo?

Así es.

¿A poco usted es doctora? ¡Se ve bien joven!

Ah, sí, lo soy, aunque usted no lo crea.

¿Y usted se encarga de los transplantes de corazón?

Podría decirse que sí.

El elevador llegó a su destino y Lily corrió a la estación de enfermeras. Gracias a Dios, su jefa aún no llegaba. Ese día iban a operar al Sr. Rosales y todo tenía que estar en orden, pues la Dra. Toledo era extremadamente quisquillosa. 3 hrs. después, la visita general concluía.

Dra. Del Valle, prepare al Sr. Rosales para el transplante, cuando yo baje quiero que esté todo listo, no quiero llegar y encontrarme con que el anestesiólogo todavía no ha dormido al paciente porque _el-laboratorio-perdió-las-muestras-de-sangre-y-no-lo-va-a-anestesiar-hasta-que-no-aparezcan_.

Sí, Dra. Toledo.

Muy bien, nos vemos en quirófano en una hora.

La Dra. Toledo se retiró a su oficina y Lily aprovechó para tomarse un descanso, ya que la cirugía iba a ser muy pesada. Decidió bajar por una Pepsi ® a la máquina de refrescos del primer piso. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, se acordó de que traía apagado su celular, pues la Dra. Toledo odiaba que ella recibiera llamadas durante la visita. No bien se encendió el teléfono y éste empezó a repiquetear.

¿Hola?

¿Lily? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sal del hospital de inmediato!

¿Leo? ¿Qué ocurre?

¡No preguntes! Solo sal de ahí antes de que...

La comunicación se cortó. El ascensor llegó y el amable ascensorista de la mañana salió por él.

¡Doctora! Debemos irnos lo antes posible! ¡Han tomado el hospital!

¿QUÉ? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

¡No sé! Hay un gran revuelo en la zona de consulta externa, unos tipos están disparándole a la gente.

¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

Doctora, debe ponerse a salvo.

¡No! Mis pacientes...

Pero el sujeto no la dejó terminar, la tomó por el brazo y la metió al elevador. Había allí una mujer de unos 30 años, rubia y de ojos azul hielo, muy bella pero con una actitud fría e indiferente. A Lily le recordó a Peta Wilson, la actriz que interpretaba el papel de Nikita en la serie de televisión _La Femme Nikita_. Llegaron a la planta baja, y Lily se disponía a correr hacia la zona de consulta externa cuando el elevadorista la sujetó del brazo.

Doctora, va en la dirección equivocada.- le dijo.

Suélteme, ¿qué demonios... .- pero no pudo terminar, porque "Nikita" le encajó un revólver en las costillas.

No haga escándalo y todo saldrá bien. Camine.- ordenó.

Ambos captores la condujeron por el pasillo que llevaba a la lavandería. Allí los aguardaban un grupo de hombres vestidos con pitufos y cubrebocas, que portaban sendas Uzis, las cuales disimularon envolviéndolas con trapos. De allí se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Ni se le ocurra gritar, o aquí mismo la mato.- dijo "Nikita" cuando se acercaban a la caseta del vigilante.

Lily sabía que tendría que actuar rápido. Cuando los secuestradores intentaron meterla en una vagoneta, empujó a 2 de ellos y se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

¡AUXILIO, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

Los policías de la caseta corrieron desenfundando sus armas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues "Nikita" había empujado a Lily dentro de la vagoneta al tiempo que ésta arrancaba; Lily daba patadas y codazos a todo aquél que se ponía a su alcance, pero "Nikita" le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola. Lily no tardó en sumergirse en las tinieblas...

Al despertar, se encontraba a bordo de un vagón de lujo, en un tren que se dirigía a quien sabe donde. "Nikita" la observaba.

Al fin despierta doctora. Vamos al grano: necesitamos su ayuda.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó Lily, completamente perpleja. "Vaya manera de pedir ayuda", pensó.

Usted opera a enfermos del corazón, realiza transplantes. Quiero que opere a mi padre, que le ponga un corazón nuevo. En estos momentos nos dirigimos a un sitio equipado especialmente para la cirugía, mi padre estará listo, al igual que el nuevo corazón. Solo falta el cirujano, usted.

Pero yo no puedo operar a su padre, yo no realizo esas cirugías sola, únicamente ayudo al cirujano principal. Además, mi especialidad son los niños, llevo apenas un mes trabajando con adultos, ¡y son casos muy distintos! ¡No puedo operar a su padre, podría fallecer!

Sabemos que usted es la mejor cirujana de España, no lo niegue, es la doctora con el mayor número de casos exitosos de transplantes de corazón.

Se equivocaron de persona. Usted habla de mi jefa, yo solo trabajo con ella de manera temporal.

"Nikita" no dijo nada por unos segundos. Después se levantó y se dirigió a un sujeto que estaba oculto entre las sombras. Lily se dio cuenta de que era el elevadorista. La mujer se acercó a él y le asestó un golpe en el rostro.

¡Idiota! ¡Secuestramos a la persona equivocada!

Después, "Nikita" dirigió su fría mirada hacia Lily.

Es una lástima doctora, hubiera podido tener un futuro muy promisorio... Mátala.- le ordenó al secuestrador.- Y deshazte de su cuerpo, no me importa si lo arrojas al Elba, al Rhin o al Mar del Norte.

"El Elba", pensó Lily, "así que estoy en Alemania. Bueno, de seguro que eso no importa ya...".

_De vuelta al presente._

Lily no podía creerlo, la misma gente que la había secuestrado a ella unos meses antes ahora habían capturado a su jefa. "Tengo que avisar a la policía", pensó. Tomó el teléfono, con el propósito de comunicarse con el detective Von Tornitz, pero el aparato no daba línea. Estaba muerto. El pánico la invadió.

Se puso rápidamente una chaqueta y corrió a la puerta. Pero no pudo dar ni un paso fuera de la habitación, porque en la entrada se encontraban 3 hombres con pasamontañas y rifles automáticos.

El juego terminó.- dijo uno de ellos.

Lily pensó en Genzo antes de caer en el abismo.

**Notas:**

Uniforme que utilizan los médicos y enfermeras en el quirófano. Obviamente no es ése el nombre original, pero en mi facultad los llamamos así porque la mayoría de los uniformes son de color azul claro, y nos sentimos pitufos cuando los usamos nnUUUU (hello con nuestro hello...).


	13. Atando Cabos

**Capítulo 13. Atando cabos.**

Una hora más tarde, Wakabayashi llegaba a su departamento después de un largo e intenso entrenamiento, procurando ignorar el vacío que se sentía desde que Lily se había marchado. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en esto, pues no bien acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien la golpeó. Wakabayashi abrió, un tanto extrañado. Era Sanae.

¡Hola, Wakabayashi-kun! No te alcancé antes de que cerraras al puerta. Tsubasa está estacionando el auto.

¿Cómo han estado? ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Eh... bueno, verás, va a ser un poco incómodo lo que voy a decirte, pero en fin. Es solo que todo este tiempo he tenido la sensación de conocer a Yuri de algún sitio y hace apenas un par de días lo recordé. La vi una vez, en Barcelona, paseando del brazo de un joven.

Sí, su prometido. Gracias por la ayuda Anego, pero ella se ha marchado con su gente, al fin la localizaron.

Sanae supo que no era el momento más indicado para recordarle a Wakabayashi que ya nadie, excepto él, la seguía llamando Anego.

Lo sé, Kaltz nos lo contó hace rato. También dijo que ella estaba comprometida y que no hiciste nada para evitar que se marchara.

¿De qué hablas?

Deja ya de comportarte como el típico hombre. La quieres, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué te diste por vencido y no luchaste por ella? Tú no eres así, Wakabayashi, jamás te rindes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste esta vez?

¡Porque la amo, por eso! Yo siempre he luchado por conseguir lo que deseo, sin importarme nada. Pero esta vez no, porque la felicidad de ella está de por medio. Yo haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, aún a costa de mi propio bienestar.

¿Y si eso es cierto por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que ella está enamorada de ti? Nunca debiste haber permitido que se marchara.

En ese momento, Tsubasa apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Lamento la interrupción .- dijo al ver que su mejor amigo y su esposa discutían.

Está bien, de todas formas esta discusión se acabó.- respondió Genzo.

Sanae estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarle una nueva perorata, cuando Azalea llegó en ese momento, agitada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

¡Por favor, por favor, tienen que ayudarme!.- Azalea apenas podía hablar debido al esfuerzo y la conmoción.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Sanae.

¿Le pasó algo a Yuri?.- preguntó Genzo al mismo tiempo.

Sí... ella... ella... ¡ha sido secuestrada de nuevo!

¿QUÉ?.- gritaron Genzo, Tsubasa y Sanae al unísono.

Yo solo... solo la dejé... 10 minutos... cuando volví... la puerta estaba abierta... había mesas y sillas volcadas... ¡y Lily ya no estaba!

Calma.- dijo Sanae.- pudo haber salido a caminar.- aunque ella misma no estaba muy convencida de su teoría.

¡No! ¡La secuestraron, lo sé!

¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

Porque hace apenas unas horas secuestraron a la que fue su jefa en España.- contestó Azalea, rompiendo en llanto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En algún lugar de la Selva Negra._**

Cuando Lily despertó, el automóvil en el que viajaba iba entrando a una enorme finca, localizada en algún punto de la Selva Negra. Sus captores la condujeron a la sala de una lujosa mansión. No se sorprendió al ver que "Nikita" estaba esperándola.

Nos volvemos a ver doctora, contra mi deseo.

Lily notó un movimiento a su derecha; sentada en una silla estaba la Dra. Toledo.

Es una verdadera lástima.- continuó "Nikita".- hace 6 meses secuestramos a la persona equivocada. Y es una lástima porque esta noche habrá una muerte que podría haberse evitado si mi inútil espía no se hubiese equivocado.

Un momento.- habló la Dra. Toledo.- no puede matarla hoy, ¿quién me ayudará entonces a operar a su padre?

Ya le dije que tenemos todo listo.

Me niego a operar si la Dra. Del Valle no me asiste en la cirugía.

¡No está en posición de negociar!

¿Ah, no? Entonces máteme. Tardará meses en conseguir otro cirujano, por no hablar de un corazón nuevo. Y bien sabe que a su padre ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

Nikita y la Dra. Toledo se miraron fijamente unos minutos. Al final, la rubia cedió.

Muy bien doctora, que ella la ayude entonces. Pero en cuanto mi padre se recupere las mataré a las dos. Llévenlas a la habitación de los "huéspedes distinguidos".- le dijo a sus hombres con sorna.

La Dra. Toledo miró a Lily con alivio: le había conseguido unas horas más de vida. Sin embargo, a Lily ya la había abandonado la esperanza. La habitación a la que las llevaron estaba amueblada con todo lujo, pero se sentía muy fría. Lily metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los dedos tropezaron con algo. Inmediatamente, su expresión cambió.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la Dra. Toledo.

Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que aún tenemos esperanzas.- respondió Lily, al tiempo que sacaba de su abrigo la minicomputadora que le había regalado Genzo.

**NOTAS:** Genzo va a seguir diciéndole Yuri, por cariño (y porque ese apodo fue su idea).


	14. Tomando una Decisión

**Capítulo 14.** **Tomando una decisión.**

Wakabayashi, Tsubasa, Sanae, Kaltz, Rina, Azalea y Leonardo se encontraban en esos momentos en la embajada mexicana, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos el detective Von Tornitz y los embajadores de México y Alemania.

Esto es lo que sabemos.- hablaba el detective.- la Dra. Toledo y la Dra. Del Valle fueron secuestradas por los Mattute, una poderosa familia perteneciente a la mafia. Giovanni Mattute, el líder, sufre de una grave insuficiencia cardiaca y necesita de un transplante. Hace 6 meses robaron un corazón de un hospital en Frankfurt y hace apenas 12 hrs. otro corazón desapareció. Ahora, han secuestrado a la doctora que ha tenido más éxito en este tipo de cirugías. Todo es obvio: desean que la Dra. Toledo opere a Mattute.

¿Y Lily que tiene que ver en todo esto?.- preguntó Azalea.

No lo sabemos aún, pero es muy probable que simplemente haya estado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer ahora? ¿Van a buscarlas o que harán?.- preguntó Leonardo.

Haremos lo posible.- dijo el detective.- pero...

Pero...

No hay muchas esperanzas. Realmente nadie sabe en donde se encuentran los Mattute, o siquiera _cómo son físicamente_. Tienen miles de fincas en toda Europa y miles de reclutas. Son muy pocas las personas que los conocen a fondo, y éstas son muy leales, se matarían antes que soltar palabra alguna. No lograremos descubrir a tiempo en dónde tienen a sus rehenes. Lo único que sabemos es que Mattute tiene una hija de 33 años, Gianella, quien es la segunda al mando; las pocas personas que la han visto y que han vivido para contarlo dicen que es una mujer muy bella, pero muy fría. El día que Lily desapareció en España, una mujer que corresponde a la descripción de Gianella Mattute fue vista en las cercanías del hospital. Este dato nos confirma que son ellos los secuestradores, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada más.

Todos quedaron momentáneamente en silencio. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Wakabayashi tomó a Leonardo por las solapas del saco, lo levantó en vilo y lo empujó contra la pared.

¡Todo esto es tu culpa!.- le recriminó.- ¡Tú debiste estar con ella, debiste haberla protegido!

El detective Von Tornitz, Kaltz y Tsubasa trataron de contener a Genzo, pero era tanta la fuerza y la furia del joven que apenas podían con él.

¡Ya basta!.- dijo el detective.- ¡No conseguiremos nada con esto!

¡Tienes que calmarte Wakabayashi.- dijo Tsubasa.- ¡Vamos, contrólate!

Genzo al fin se tranquilizó. Soltó a Leonardo y salió de la embajada. Tsubasa no tardó en darle alcance.

Wakabayashi-kun, entiendo como te has de sentir. No quiero ni pensar qué sería de mí si algo así le pasara a Sanae.

Al menos.- respondió Genzo.- tú no cometiste la estupidez de dejarla ir...

Esperen.- era Sanae, quien venía con Kaltz y Rina.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, Sanae-chan? Si la policía no puede hacer nada, nosotros menos.- contestó Tsubasa.

Pero aun así, deberíamos intentar hacer algo, buscar pistas, no sé.- terció Rina.- me siento tan impotente...

¿Qué pasa, Wakabayashi-san?.- preguntó Kaltz, al ver que Genzo miraba fijamente una cosa que traía en la mano.

Lo que sucede... es que ya sé en donde tienen a Yuri.- respondió.

¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Por esto.- Genzo mostró el aparato que traía en la mano: una minicomputadora, idéntica a la que le había regalado a Lily.- ella acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

Pero, ¿qué cosa es eso? ¿Un localizador?.- preguntó Sanae.

No exactamente. Es una computadora de bolsillo que manda y recibe e-mails, pero como usa un sistema satelital, puedo saber su ubicación exacta. Y por lo que veo, Yuri traía la suya cuando la secuestraron, ahora ya sé en donde se encuentra.

¿Pero qué esperamos? ¡Hay que decirle al detective Von Tornitz!.- gritó Rina.

No. Tú lo oíste: no las encontrarían a tiempo. El fuego, solo se combate con fuego.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Ninguno entendió de que hablaba, excepto Tsubasa.

¿No irás a... .- quiso preguntar Tsubasa.

Sí. Debo hacerlo.- lo interrumpió Wakabayashi.

Pero dijiste que nunca...

Sé que fue lo que dije, pero esto es algo de vida o muerte. No me importa romper mi promesa si con esto puedo salvarle la vida.

Sanae, Rina y Kaltz miraban alternativamente a uno y a otro, sin acabar de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Wakabayashi sacó su celular y marcó un número de larga distancia.

Buenas noches. Soy Genzo Wakabayashi y deseo hablar con mi padre.


	15. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 15. Revelaciones **(nada que ver con Harrison Ford P).

10 minutos después, cuando Wakabayashi cortó la comunicación, todos, incluido Tsubasa, lo miraban boquiabiertos.

Wakabayashi-san, nunca me dijiste que... .-empezó a decir Kaltz.

¿Nunca te dije qué? ¿Qué mi familia es de la mafia? ¿Acaso nunca te preguntaste por qué nunca hablo de ellos y por qué nunca los visito?

Creo que todos nos preguntamos eso alguna vez.- terció Sanae.- pero al menos podrías explicárnoslo ahora.

De acuerdo. Mi familia pertenece al círculo más importante de la mafia japonesa. Al igual que los Mattute, tienen fincas y contactos por todo el mundo. Cuando yo era muy niño y empecé a dar muestras de tener habilidades para el fútbol, mi madre le expresó a mi padre el deseo de que al menos uno de sus hijos tuviese una vida alejada de lo que ellos vivían a diario. Fue así como decidieron irse a vivir a Londres y dejarme a mí en Japón, bajo la tutela de Tatsuo Mikami. La condición era que nunca podría comunicarme con ellos, ni visitarlos, a menos que se tratase de alguna circunstancia excepcional... como ésta.

¿Entonces para eso los llamaste? ¿Les pediste que rescataran a Lily?.- preguntó Rina, quien apenas podía creer lo que oía.

Así es. Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero ellos sí.

No puedo creer que hayas roto tu promesa.- dijo Tsubasa.

En realidad ya lo había hecho antes.- contestó Genzo.- cuando le pedí permiso a mi padre para jugar aquí, en Alemania, pero esto es mucho, mucho más importante.

No puedo creer que nunca nos hayas dicho nada.- dijo Sanae, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Tsubasa sí lo sabía.- respondió Wakabayashi.

Es cierto, pero prometí nunca decir nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos Yuri, resiste un poco, iré por ti, te lo prometo".

Éste era el mensaje que Lily recibió como respuesta al e-mail que le envio a Genzo, y era la causa directa de que ella no pudiese dormir. Más que la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba, más que el temor por su propia vida, la invadía el temor de que Wakabayashi se apareciese por aquellos lugares. "Espero que no lo haya dicho de manera literal, además, ¿qué podría hacer él? Lo matarían". El solo hecho de imaginárselo hacía que su angustia creciera.

La Dra. Toledo había pasado una noche inquieta también, pero al final había logrado dormirse. Lily, por el contrario, no podía. Sabía que tenía que descansar, pues el día que estaba por comenzar amenazaba con ser el peor de su vida, y, muy probablemente, también sería el último, pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba conciliar el sueño. "No, es imposible, él no puede venir", se repetía mentalmente para tranquilizarse, "no, mi amor, más vale que no vengas, nunca me lo perdonaría..."

Por la ventana se filtraban las primeras luces del amanecer.


	16. La Traición

**Capítulo 16. La traición.**

La mañana había llegado y todo estaba listo para la cirugía. Giovanni Mattute era una versión masculina, y más vieja, de "Nikita", no quedaban dudas de que eran padre e hija. Antes de entrar a quirófano, "Nikita" le dio a su padre la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos claros. Lily pensó que la conocía, cosa que era imposible, pues era casi seguro que nunca en su vida se había topado con la esposa de Mattute. El señor besó la fotografía y se la devolvio a su hija.

Todo saldrá bien, querida.- le dijo a "Nikita"

Por supuesto.- contestó ésta.- hemos conseguido a la mejor. Y ustedes.- continuó, dirigiéndose a las doctoras.- más vale que mi padre salga vivo y sano de la operación.

Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.- respondió la Dra. Toledo.

En el vestidor, mientras se ponían los pitufos, Lily no sabía qué hacer con la minicomputadora, pues estaba segura de que registrarían su ropa durante la cirugía. Al final, decidió esconderla en el diminuto bolsillo de su pantalón quirúrgico.

En la sala del quirófano el paciente se encontraba ya listo y anestesiado. Además del anestesiólogo, el instrumentista y la enfermera, habían allí dos tipos con pistolas. "Fabuloso, lo que nos faltaba: un pequeño recordatorio de porqué estamos aquí", pensó Lily.

Bien, comencemos con esto de una vez. Dra. Del Valle, páseme por favor el Isodine.- pidió la Dra. Toledo.

Lily se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba el material y tomó el frasco, pero sin darse cuenta, la cinta que abrochaba su pantalón se atoró en un pico de la mesa y se zafó a medias. Ella hizo un movimiento brusco para evitar que la prenda se cayera, y al hacerlo, la minicomputadora salió despedida por los suelos, yendo a caer a los pies de uno de los mafiosos.

¿Qué es esto?.- gritó el hombre. Todos en la sala se petrificaron.

El sujeto tomó un celular y llamó a su jefa. Ésta no tardó en entrar a la sala de quirófano, furiosa y sin la vestimenta apropiada.

¿Se cree muy lista, doctora? ¡Debí haberla matarlo ayer! Dra. Toledo, tendrá que operar a mi padre usted sola.

Lily no se esperó a ver qué otra cosa decía "Nikita", salió corriendo del quirófano a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Escuchaba voces, gritos y disparos, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando una bala pasó rozándole la oreja derecha. Sin saber muy bien cómo, logró llegar hasta las afueras de la mansión y se lanzó hacia la Selva Negra. "Debo estar loca, no sé a donde rayos me llevara este camino. Bueno, creo que es peor regresar por donde vine".

Empezó a llover con fuerza, el suelo mojado era un obstáculo extra. Los gritos y disparos se oían cada vez más cerca, pero no la atraparían tan fácilmente, no se rendiría sin luchar.

Al dar la vuelta en un recodo, alguien la sujetó del brazo. Lily forcejeó para tratar de zafarse.

¡No! ¡Suélteme!

¡Yuri! ¡Calma! Ya estás a salvo.

Era Wakabayashi. Lily se abrazó a él, llorando de alivio. Lo que a la vez era su mayor temor y su más grande esperanza se le había concedido. Se besaron una y otra vez.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Lily cuando se recuperó de la impresión.- ¡No debiste haber venido!

No podía dejar que algo malo te sucediera. Te hice la promesa de que te protegería y pienso cumplirla.

¡Pero tú no puedes contra ellos!

Tienes razón, yo no puedo contra esos sujetos, pero ellos sí.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a treinta personas aproximadamente, hombres y mujeres, vestidos completamente de negro y armados "hasta los dientes".

Ellos acabarán con cualquier Mattute que intente acercarse.

¡Ah! Pero ellos...

Son mi guardia personal. Te explicaré luego.

Gen, ¿y qué pasará con la Dra. Toledo?

No te preocupes, será rescatada y trasladada a un sitio seguro. Vamos, estás empapada, hay que quitarnos de la lluvia.

La llevó hasta una tienda de campaña en donde Genzo le dio ropa seca, y después de abrazarla y besarla una vez más, se alejó para hablar con uno de sus hombres. Lily no podía creer en lo irónico que resultaba todo, pero estaba agradecida con su suerte. Cuando acabó de vestirse, salió de la tienda para buscar a Wakabayashi, pero una figura conocida salió de entre los matorrales. Era Leonardo.

¡Leo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti, no pensaste que te abandonaría, ¿o sí? Vamos, Wakabayashi acaba de pedirme que te lleve a un lugar más seguro.

Pero...

No podemos perder tiempo, los guardias de Mattute vienen para acá.- dicho tras lo cual la tomó del brazo y la condujo a través de una sendera.

Caminaron por un lapso de 10 minutos, y a Lily le dio la sensación de que ya había estado en ese lugar.

Leo, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Ya te lo dije, a un lugar más seguro. Espera aquí, iré a checar que todo esté bien.

La lluvia se había detenido y la Selva Negra quedó momentáneamente en silencio, pero no duró mucho, pues empezaron a escucharse voces que hablaban en italiano. Lily se levantó para tratar de encontrar el origen de esas voces, y al asomarse entre los matorrales divisó, no muy lejos de allí, la finca de Mattute.

¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?.- se preguntó en voz alta. Leonardo regresaba en esos momentos.

¡Leo! ¡Te has equivocado de camino, me has traído de nuevo a la finca de Mattute!

No, no me equivoqué, éste es el sitio correcto.

¿Qué?

Créeme, éste es el sitio en el que debes estar.

Lily hizo el intento de regresar por donde habían llegado, pero se detuvo al ver que Leonardo le apuntaba con un revólver.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- preguntó, aterrada.

Nada. Simplemente vas a volver allí a ayudar en la cirugía de mi padre.

**NOTAS:**

Antiséptico muy usado para lavar heridas y el área que se va a operar.


	17. Descubriendo la Verdad

**Capítulo 17. Descubriendo la verdad.**

¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Acaso es esto una broma de mal gusto?.- preguntó Lily.

No lo es. Quiero que regreses allí a operar a Giovanni Mattute, _mi padre_.

¿QUÉ? ¿Giovanni Mattute es _tu_ padre? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Te conozco desde que ambos entramos en la Facultad de Medicina, ¡y me dijiste que tus padres habían muerto!

No. Te dije que mi madre había muerto y que tenía años de no ver a mi padre, todo lo cual es cierto. ¿No recuerdas que te comenté que mi viejo era un italiano que viajaba mucho por Europa?.- respondió Leonardo.

Pero aún así... tu apellido... ¡tú eres mexicano!

Sí, lo soy, al igual que mi madre. García era su apellido de soltera, el cual adopté para poder ingresar en la Facultad de Medicina.

¿Pero por qué motivo habrías de estudiar medicina? No logro comprenderlo...

Porque mi viejo lleva años enfermo. Entré a la carrera con la finalidad de encontrar una forma de curarlo.

En ese momento, Lily recordó algo: la mujer de la fotografía que "Nikita" le había dado a Mattute. De pronto comprendió porqué creyó que conocía a esa mujer: Leonardo era su viva imagen.

No es posible... .- murmuró.- pero entonces, ¿por qué todo este lío? ¿Por qué me secuestraron y por qué tu hermana ordenó matarme?

Porque Gianella no te conocía, y porque la persona que debía identificar a la Dra. Toledo y secuestrarla te capturó a ti por error. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya era muy tarde. Afortunadamente, nuestros hombres fallaron y no lograron matarte. Sabía muy bien que estabas en Alemania, y sabía que tarde o temprano te deportarían, así que soborné a diplomáticos influyentes para que esto no sucediera, y le di un poco de suspenso al asunto. También fui yo el responsable de que no te dejaran salir de Hamburgo una vez que Azalea y yo te "encontramos", para que de esa manera pudiésemos fingir tu secuestro y que todos pensaran que tenía relación con el de la Dra. Toledo. Después de la cirugía, mataríamos a la doctora y arrojaríamos su cuerpo al río, como lo hicieron contigo, para que creyeran que las habíamos asesinado a ambas. Nunca encontrarían tu cadáver, por supuesto, pero aun así te darían por muerta. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, no hubiese sido así si el tarado de Theodore no se hubiera equivocado.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieren darme por muerta si no van a matarme realmente.

Para que podamos estar juntos. Solo tú y yo. Lejos de las miradas de todos, y lejos también, de Genzo Wakabayashi. La pequeña falla de mi plan... Lo más irónico del asunto es que de todas las personas que te podían haber encontrado, te hubiera rescatado el hijo de uno de los miembros más importantes de la _Yakuza _. Y lo peor de todo, es que te enamoraste de él.

¿Gen... integrante de la _Yakuza_?.- preguntó Lily, incrédula.

Así es. Bueno, los que pertenecen a la Yakuza son sus padres, pero ya viste que él tiene su guardia personal. Este pequeñísimo detalle estuvo a punto de mandar al caño todos mis planes... Pero todo se arreglará, cuando nos casemos y te lleve muy lejos de él, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

¿Acaso has perdido la razón? ¿Crees que podría amarte otra vez, sabiendo lo que en realidad eres? Además, nunca podré amar a otro hombre que no sea él. ¡Jamás!

¡Pero el también proviene de una familia de mafiosos!.- gritó Leonardo.- ¡Es igual que yo!

¡Por supuesto que no son iguales! ¡Genzo ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir lo que desea, no se ha aprovechado de sus influencias, es un hombre que ha creado su carrera trabajando duro! ¡No te compares con él!

Tal vez deba matarlo entonces...

¡No te atrevas! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Eres un monstruo, igual que tu padre y tu hermana!

Leonardo palideció. En sus ojos azules se reflejó la cólera.

¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia!.- estalló.- De acuerdo, tú así lo quisiste... .- dijo, mientras amartillaba el revólver.- adiós, amor mío.

Lily se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero justo antes de que Leonardo disparara, Wakabayashi surgió de la nada y golpeó a Leonardo en el costado. Ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, y el tiro se desvió por varios metros de su blanco.

Nunca debí confiar en ti, nunca debí permitir que te llevaras a Yuri.- dijo Genzo, mientras ambos forcejeaban por el control del arma.

Lily intentó ayudar a Wakabayashi, pero ambos hombres se movían tan rápido que ella temía lastimarlo. Por fin, con un movimiento rápido, Genzo logró que Leonardo soltara el arma, la cual cayó por un escarpado precipicio, en cuyo fondo pasaba un caudaloso río, alimentado por las lluvias. Genzo le propinó a Leonardo una poderosa patada en las costillas, haciendo que éste perdiera el aliento, aprovechando así para arrojarlo contra un grupo de arbustos.

¡Gen! ¿Estás bien?.- Lily corrió a abrazarlo.

Sí, ¿y tú? ¿No te lastimó ese desgraciado? Es la segunda vez que te dejo a su merced, si algo te hubiese pasado no habría lugar en el mundo en donde ese infeliz pudiera esconderse.- respondió Genzo.- Perdóname, debí haberlo sospechado antes.

¿De qué hablas?

De Leonardo. Es hijo de Mattute, no sé por qué no lo pensé. Ha actuado de una manera extraña desde que apareciste, se le veía muy confiado, y después, cuando insistió en venir con nosotros a buscarte... Uno de mis hombres sospechó y buscó datos sobre él, fue así como me enteré que también pertenece a esa familia de desgraciados. Y cuando regresé a la tienda a buscarte y no te encontré, supe qué era lo que pretendía.

Lily se quedó callada, temiendo preguntar.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

¿Es cierto que... que tu familia... también es de la mafia?

Genzo vaciló unos instantes, quizás presintiendo las dudas que ella tenía.

Sí .- respondió al fin.- pero yo nunca he tenido contacto con eso. Desde muy niño no vivo con mis padres, ellos así lo decidieron para mantenerme alejado de todo esto. No me juzgues por eso, yo no soy igual que Leonardo.

Lo sé. Leonardo nunca hubiese arriesgado su vida por mí.- le dijo ella, sonriéndole.- no te juzgo por tu familia, te juzgo por lo que eres: un hombre valeroso que lucha hasta el final por lo que ama.

En ese momento, Lily vio a través del hombro de Genzo que Leonardo se lanzaba contra ellos. Ella no lo pensó 2 veces y empujó a Genzo con todas sus fuerzas. Leonardo saltó y aventó a Lily al precipicio, pero como llevaba mucho impulso, él cayó detrás de ella.

Mientras caía al río, Lily recordó que, meses atrás, un grupo de hombres la habían arrojado a otro río, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, desde lo alto de un promontorio...

**NOTAS:**

La mafia japonesa.


	18. Un Amargo Final

**Capítulo 18. Un amargo final.**

_**En alguna clínica de Frankfurt.**_

Cuando Lily despertó, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro entrecano y bigote finamente recortado. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la mirada de sus ojos negros era idéntica a la que ella había visto en los ojos de Genzo.

¿Cómo se siente?.- le preguntó el hombre en un inglés que tenía un ligero acento británico.

Un poco... confundida... ¿En dónde estoy?

En Frankfurt, en una pequeña clínica privada.

¿En dónde está Genzo?

Mi hijo está de vuelta en Hamburgo, sano y salvo.- estas palabras le confirmaron a Lily lo que ya sospechaba: estaba hablando con el padre de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué paso con... .- Lily no estaba muy segura de querer enterarse del destino de Leonardo.

No localizamos al hombre que cayó detrás de usted, la corriente del río era muy fuerte, incluso mis hombres batallaron para rescatarla. Si no fuese porque mi hijo es buen nadador habría tenido muchos problemas.

¿Genzo también cayó?

Se arrojó al río con el propósito de ayudarla, pero no logró alcanzarla, la corriente era tan rápida que los llevó a usted y al otro hombre muchos kilómetros por delante.

"Saltó detrás de mí", pensó ella, "yo que quise evitar que cayera y él se arrojó por voluntad propia".

Quiero pedirle un favor.- la mirada del padre de Genzo era más fría y dura que nunca.

¿Qué es?.- preguntó ella en voz muy, muy baja, temerosa de lo que pudiera ser.

Aléjese de mi hijo. Usted no es conveniente para él.

¿CÓMO?

No quiero que Genzo se relacione con una mujer que tuvo problemas con la mafia.

¡Eso no fue mi culpa!.- estalló Lily, indignada ante lo injusto de la petición.- Además, perdone que se lo diga, pero él me ama y yo a él, si hizo todo esto para rescatarme luchará hasta el final por este amor y usted sabe que así será.

Él no sabe que usted está viva.- el padre de Wakabayashi miraba por la ventana.

¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO?.- Lily se sentía cada vez más aturdida.

Porque yo no se lo dije. Como ya le expliqué, mis hombres batallaron para rescatarla y él creyó que usted se había ahogado. Y yo no lo saqué de su error.

No entiendo por qué hace usted esto.- ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

El padre de Wakabayashi quedó unos instantes en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, el tono de su voz se había suavizado.

Necesitaba saber cuales eran las circunstancias excepcionales que hicieron a mi hijo romper su promesa de jamás ponerse en contacto conmigo. Cuando me enteré que era por una mujer, comprendí que la situación era más grave de lo que creía.

Disculpe, pero sigo sin entender.

Cuando Genzo era apenas un niño muy pequeño y lo vi haciendo sus primeros intentos como portero, supe que la vida que llevaba no era para él. Cuando mi esposa me expresó su deseo de sacarlo de ese mundo hice la promesa, a mi hijo y a mí mismo, de que jamás permitiría que algo impidiese que él llevara una vida normal. Nos hemos esforzado mucho para lograrlo, renunciamos a él, nos hemos mantenido en las sombras, nos hemos negado a cualquier clase de contacto para que Genzo lograra su sueño. No voy a permitir ahora que una mujer lo eche todo por tierra.

Lily comprendió, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que el padre de Genzo tenía razón.

Por eso se lo pido, se lo suplico, se lo exijo: aléjese de mi hijo. A cambio, le prometo que siempre estará protegida por mis hombres, por si acaso algún día alguien decide tomar venganza. Regrese a su país, dedíquese a su carrera, por favor, olvídese de Genzo.

Lily lloraba a lágrima viva; cuando al fin respondió, lo hizo apenas con un susurro.

Está bien, creo que es lo mejor para él...

Puedo reservarle un asiento en el primer vuelo que salga rumbo a México, le he conseguido un pasaporte para que ya no tenga más problemas burocráticos. A menos que usted no se sienta bien, en ese caso puede quedarse aquí un par de días más, los gastos van por mi cuenta.

No, reserve ese asiento por favor, quiero irme hoy mismo. Si permanezco más días aquí me será muy difícil mantener mi decisión.

Sé lo doloroso y difícil que resulta esto para usted, he pasado por lo mismo.

Entonces también debe saber hasta qué punto amo a Genzo para renunciar a él.

Lo sé.

Una hora y media más tarde, Lily y el padre de Genzo llegaban al aeropuerto.

Mis hombres la acompañarán en su vuelo y se asegurarán de que llegue a salvo a México. Allá la estarán esperando los guardaespaldas que la acompañarán de por vida.

Está bien, muchas gracias por todo. Supongo que este es el adiós, creo que nunca más lo volveré a ver.

Eso espero, Dra. Del Valle. Le deseo mucha suerte.

Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, el hombre se despidió y se marchó para siempre de su vida.

Faltaban aun 40 minutos para abordar el vuelo. Lily buscó un restaurante en donde pudiese tomar una taza de café y llorar todas sus lágrimas. Entró a una cafetería y ocupó asiento en el rincón más apartado posible, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Los dos hombres que la cuidaban se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

Lily tomó el periódico de ese día (el padre de Wakabayashi se lo había dado antes de irse), en donde leyó que Giovanni Mattute y su hija Gianella habían sido capturados por la policía alemana, junto con varios de sus seguidores, en su finca localizada en la Selva Negra, y que se estaba esperando su extradición a Italia para ser juzgados por múltiples delitos. Leonardo, el hijo menor de Mattute, había sido oficialmente declarado por muerto, su cuerpo se encontró a varios kilómetros de la finca. La Dra. Toledo había sido rescatada sana y salva, pero no había ningún rastro de su ayudante, la Dra. Del Valle y se sospechaba que estaba muerta. "Es como si lo estuviera", pensó Lily.

En la radio del restaurante comenzaron a escucharse las notas de una canción :

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings._

_In coffee city we borrowed heaven._

_Don´t give it back I´ve never felt so wanted_

_Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me you have to go..._

Lily pensó que la canción iba acorde a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

**NOTAS:**

_Summer sunshine_, interpretada por The Corrs.


	19. Epílogo

To Sweet Beginnings And Bitter Endings.

**Epílogo. Porque toda historia debería tener un final alternativo.**

_**En algún lugar de un gran país.**_

_**2 años después.**_

Lily atendía en su consultorio a un niño de 2 años, quien mostraba los síntomas típicos de una diarrea.

Su hijo tiene una enfermedad diarreica, es muy posible que sea por un virus, por lo que no le recetaré antibióticos. Afortunadamente todavía está estable, me lo trajo muy a tiempo.- le dijo a la angustiada madre.- Sígale dando muchos líquidos y el VSO, ya sabe como hay que dárselo, ¿verdad?

Sí, doctora.

Muy bien, le diré a mi enfermera que le de unos sobres. Y ya sabe, si empeora, tráigalo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Lupita, una agradable y regordeta enfermera, entró al consultorio.

Doctora, siento interrumpirla, pero afuera hay un hombre que insiste en verla.

¿Quién es? Dígale que espere, por favor, estoy en consulta.

No sé quien sea, nunca lo había visto, pero me dice que es U-R-G-E-N-T-E, que no puede esperar ni un minuto más, que ya esperó demasiado. Que trae una herida del corazón que solo usted puede curar. Y me dijo que le diera esto, que así usted entendería.

Lily extendió la mano para recibir lo que Lupita le ofrecía. Su corazón casi se detuvo al descubrir de qué se trataba: era el caduceo de plata. Salió corriendo del consultorio, sin dar explicaciones a las sorprendidas mujeres. La presencia de ese dije solo podía significar una cosa...

Sin embargo, afuera del consultorio no había nadie esperándola. Lily miró a ambos lados, pero no vio nada; por un momento, la tristeza y la desilusión comenzaron a invadirla...

Hace tiempo te hice una promesa.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas; una voz que ella había escuchado en sus sueños, todas las noches, desde hacía dos años.

Se dio la media vuelta. Frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, estaba Genzo Wakabayashi, tan alto, fuerte y apuesto como ella lo recordaba.

Te prometí que siempre te cuidaría.- continuó él.- Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y se perdió en el calor de sus labios, mientras el viento susurraba en las copas de los árboles la historia de este amor.

**NOTAS:**

Vida suero oral. Son sobres con polvo que se mezclan en un 1 litro de agua y se les da a los niños cuando tienen diarrea para evitar que se deshidraten. Son muy usados en México.

Lily de Wakabayashi1


End file.
